Sirion's Journal
by blackstarlight17
Summary: A journal has been left behind for all eyes to view. Pulled out and read in regards of a young man named Sirion Kokujo, a strange man who fell from an alternate dimension and struggles to find his way back home while trying to survive in a world full of demons. See his goals and passions, how far he's willing to go to save those dear.
1. Entry 0: December 19th

Figured I'd post it here as well since I started playing again and might start writing again with this fic XD

Those who may recognize it, yes it's on Deviantart as well.

Don't own SMT: IMAGINE Online, belongs to Marvelous/Atlus

Same with anything else I add/mention, I don't own, and belong to their respective owners

I just own Sirion

Any others that show up that aren't NPCs, are fellow players from the game, as well as crossover characters from other media in some manner or another.

Hope that makes some sense ^w^**'**

* * *

I've written in this journal to keep myself not only sane, but I also write as to never forget my memories of the past and present. Even now, my future is my only hope and as well as my downfall.

Two copies of my journal have been made. One is for me to keep on hand if I were to ever continue after this if I wished it. The other is being printed onto a disk to be left behind for my friends and boss to read, to understand me.

Before, I could never have really told them of my past, I would've sounded insane and probably forced into a rehab center, stripped of my Demon Busters license.

But I know I'm not insane, yet even with demons roaming; there are just some things that wouldn't be understood regardless. It would be better for them to not know how I've come to this world. Let them believe the lies I've had to tell.

Although, to be honest, I'm still confused of my reasons being here despite how much time has passed by.

I can't save this world by myself, I'm not some chosen one as far as I know, nor am I to sire some chosen one. Hell, we're not even anywhere near what is destined to become the Rebirth of Tokyo.

Peace may have been made finally thanks to mine and many others' negotiating and battling skills. Many demons have found ways to live in harmony with humans and vice versa. However, rebuilding and making peace with the rest of the demons is going to take some time. A lot of blood has been shed on both sides. Lives have been lost, families ripped apart. It's going to take years for those wounds to heal and trust to even flicker in favor of everyone.

I'm not a destined warrior to save this world despite what some have said; I have an idea of my purpose being here. I may not be able to change the views everyone who resides within Law or Chaos.

Yet, I was more than capable of showing certain demons the true meaning of peace. I've helped them realize that not everything is as black and white as _their_ God told them for many years, making them envision as if it were a true reality to thrive off of.

However, the only demons that I was able to change minds of…they were the ones I've caught and befriended. They are the demons that I have raised with all my heart and all my love. Others who have the same ideals as I do are very good friends of mine such as Azura and Snakeman being some. There are others too, such as my clansmen, many agreeing with my own ideal way, even if not fully, but enough for us to get along and treat one another as friends than just coworkers.

There isn't much for me to add now, except that I'm leaving, I'm leaving everything behind me.

My reason? I've finally found a way home and I'm taking it.

I have no choice; I was told that my niece and nephew are in grave danger. I have to save them; I'm all they have left now.

I've been missing from their lives for well over ten years.

I love where I live now, and I'll miss everyone here, every person who has helped me from the beginning.

Maybe when I get back to my niece and nephew, once the danger they and their friends are in, maybe we could live here together?

I know they would love this place despite the ruins.

My nephew, no matter the years that passed, I know he would love this place, especially Nakano. The lake is so beautiful at night; it would make him glow with excitement and peace.

My niece and her wolf on the other hand? I know for sure they would love traveling through the dungeons. The adrenaline of fighting demons, whether be for fun or survival, they would love it.

In my departure, I'll be bringing my demons, every single one of them. Snakeman had not too long ago given my Comp one last upgrade. Afterwards, he gave me a book on repairs for it, even giving me a small toolkit specifically for Comps.

This upgrade, it's made so I have unlimited space, all my demons fitting in perfectly when not summoned.

It has even been upgraded where I can now summon more than one demon to the field, all of them if I wanted too, no longer bound by Magnetite I needed to use before.

To be honest, it's been something he's wanted to test for a while, and I instantly volunteered. I wanted to help one last time and my love for the demons I've befriended over the years. If there's a chance I can have them all out, have all of them go with me, I can't pass that up. I would be a fool if I did.

Looking around my room now, I know I'll be missed. The room's pretty much completely bare of most essentials. Most of my stuff has been sold, given away, or packed for my next journey.

It sounds crazy, but Azura and Setsu are coming with me. They deserve to live happily and be safe. They need a father figure, not just a friend in their lives. I don't care they're not human, they act and feel human enough, so they deserve the same chance as humans and demons are given. They don't deserve being overloaded with work, forced to make decisions for old farts.

I know some aren't probably too happy with it, but the kids are, and that's important to me. I'm even ready to have adoption papers signed once we're safely away to become their legal guardian, their father so I can protect them.

I'm even sneaking Ogami out with me along with the children. Though because of what she's done, I'm having help from friends to help her escape with me.

It sounds crazy, but she isn't bad, just misguided. She needs a chance to redeem herself, to make up for the shit she pulled.

Yes, there are things that will be hard to forgive her for, but I'm willing to do so and I'm one of those people who she hurt quite badly.

Why I'm willing to forgive her? I see goodness in her, but she needs help to bring it out. She doesn't deserve being locked up like some animal. As a bonus for myself as much as herself, it'd even give her a chance to help protect Setsu and Azura. She would be acting like an older sister for them when they need it most, Azura mostly.

Others are coming with me, but only those who feel threatened here, knowing they'd get killed if they stayed. I'm just relieved to see that they trust me, trust where I have to go in order to leave this world.

I've got a few weapons with me, each being helpful, one of which is Ogami's old katana strapped on. I even have it carefully strapped to my back, my Empress Rod as it along with the katana are my main tools.

The rest of the weapons I own are stored in a special storage bin built into my Comp. Therefore, not only can I switch between weapons, clothes even, but share them with anyone else who may need them.

You are probably wondering my reasons for writing this last entry?

Well, it isn't just to tell the people I care for about my departure, no our departure of this world, this dimension.

It isn't just to tell my life, my adventures, whether people were there or not to witness or hear of it.

It isn't so it could be used as reading material for future Demon Busters to understand what it takes to be a true soldier and just how hard it is.

Well, you'll have to read the rest of the entries to truly understand my reasoning, though even I myself don't understand it completely.

On that note, goodbye to everyone, good luck to you all in your future, and don't ever lose sight of your heart.

You could be lawful, willing to pray to a god to be your salvation, praying others will have salvation as well.

You could even be chaotic, wanting freedom, no rules or laws binding and restricting you.

But sometimes, it's better to be in between, wanting freedom, salvation, but most of all, wanting happiness.

To everyone who reads my entries, especially those I know well, please forgive me for not telling you the truth. I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you to believe me and throw me aside.

No, I was terrified of what could happen. I was terrified of not being believed, being locked away. But now, if and when any I know read this, I beg for forgiveness.

.

.

.

.

A friend forever,

Sirion Kokujo

* * *

First chapter and the last, how often do you find something like that? XD

Well to get more answers, you'd have to read more

Read and Review please ^w^


	2. Entry 1: March 6th

Second chapter and already interesting O_o

And yes, trying to write it like a journal style, so some chapters will be short, others longer, it'll vary.

* * *

Before I begin, I just want to state that when this all happened, it was three years after it happened. I only started writing in this today once I was able to. But I can't keep the memories bottled up. I can only hope that by writing it all down, it'll help ease me in some manner.

Guess I should start from the beginning, on how it all started, huh?

Well, to be honest, it started; well I don't really know how to put this without seem like a nut or something. You see, I was struck by a train, yes a train. But honestly, I remember only little of the accident.

All I remember is walking home from work; I had picked up a few things. I was hungry and got myself something to eat. A simple hamburger, nothing special, I don't even know how I remember it after all these years.

But that is only the beginning of when my life was turned upside down.

Where I lived, it was rather peaceful, so hearing a child crying near train tracks was very odd. I went to check it out, finding a little girl had gotten her foot stuck in the tracks. How or why, I don't know and didn't care at the time.

Especially when the train howled in the distance.

There was no way I could flag it down in time, it moves far too fast. She would've been crushed before I could even start to wave it down. Oh god, that nightmarish sound as it sped closer to us.

I remember running towards her, trying to pull her foot free.

The louder the train got, the more desperate I was becoming to save ourselves. I was even ready to break the bone to make it easier to slip it free. I didn't care if I got sued for injuring her. It was far too risky to be careful at that very moment. The train grew closer, the sobbing girl was now screaming in terror.

I remember shrieking at the girl to run once her foot was freed, her body to frightened the run away. So with every strength I had, I threw her away, sending her tumbling down quite a distance away before the train struck me and all I could see was a white light, the girl's screams muted along with the scream of the train.

I knew there was no way I could've survived, and yet, I somehow awoke in a room, it being unfamiliar. It wasn't a hospital room as far as I knew or being one of the guestrooms with one of my family members. My body ached on a level so great that I ended up crying out in pain, tears filling my eyes.

My screams were so loud, I didn't even hear the door slam open, someone running in, trying to calm me down.

After awhile, I relaxed when medicine was practically pumped into me, dulling the pain enough it was like having needles stuck in; the pain much more tolerable.

That's pretty much how I ended up here. I'd say more, but it's getting late, I'm still so tired and sore from rehab.

I'll tell more tomorrow.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	3. Entry 2: March 10th

Well, here's some more to explain what happened.

It was morning when she came by again, cleaning me up like before. The beast that accompanied her before was back again. I wouldn't be surprised if he was always in this room whenever she came in, but it was only now I've taken notice.

Whenever she took care of me, she'd occasionally lean her hand down to rub his head, a rumbling sound coming from him. At least that's as much as I could see by how her arm moved and the beast's tail moved from the contact. I was pretty sure he must be leaning in for a specific spot to be rubbed, maybe even had his eyes closed.

Before I could forget, I finally asked what her name was and the name of the beast with her.

A small smile crossed her lips as she spoke, telling me her name was Kuroe, the beast's name being Kaien, his species known as Cerberus. From there, she told me everything about what was going on beyond these walls.

I don't know if she knew I wasn't from here or what, but she was willing to tell me everything.

She told me about how Tokyo was destroyed, known as the Great Destruction, how the people, mainly those known as the Seven Philosophers are trying to fix it all, it known as the Rebirth of Tokyo. She had told me about how a tower had been built, it being called Shinjuku Babel.

She explained everything to me, treating me as if I was a child, but I didn't object to it. Right now, I felt like a child going to school for the first time, unsure of what to expect in this new world.

After the explanation, asked me of how I got like this and I told her. However, she explained that most of the trains in the area I was found in were out of commission due to the Great Destruction. From there, she helped me make new documents. I didn't have a wallet any more, I don't know if it got lost when I was struck or was beyond recognition. But if I could, I'd have it back if only to get one thing out of it. A photo of my niece and nephew, they were my whole world to me, closest I could get to having kids of my own.

But I digress; Kuroe was more than willing to help me learn everything I needed to fit in this new world. She's even willing to help me get my own place at some point; understand how this world's currency worked, everything basically.

With Kuroe's help, I learned from her about Demon Busters and their jobs, as well as the demons they have follow them around, much like how Kaien follows her.

I don't know why, but I wanted to become a Demon Buster as well. Maybe it was my own desire to protect others like I had done for that little girl, or maybe I wanted to do something more with my life now that it was saved.

So that's pretty much it.

Once I was better, I had been going through rehab nonstop so I could move once more. I was lucky that this world's technology was so far advanced. I have zero scars, my bones have fully healed. All that I need is the rehab to use my tired muscles, get them working again, and make them do what they used to do. If I wanted to do anything, I have to actually be useful.

Thankfully, Kuroe was kind enough to take her time so she could teach me everything there was to be a Demon Buster.

When I was moving enough, she was able to teach me how to use magic, mostly Agi, a fire spell, and using weapons to find what works best. She saw that I have a better knack using longer blades than knives or guns. Then again, it isn't really surprising; I took kendo classes in college.

Well, we went to a strange little demon called a Yagiya. I learned that this particular species sell items, not always at the best prices or have the best repairs done, but it's enough to help Demon Busters on the go, those too far from making proper purchases at a city or town.

The shop we went to though, it was run by a much older Yagiya who was actually retiring, so he sold us his last machete so I have something to practice with. Even sold some basic medicines to me at half price since I was new, though I can also guess he and Kuroe were old friends by how they chatted with each other.

During my time with her, I felt like she was an older sister by how she treated me; harsh, yet loving.

I know I'll get back home one day, I just hope my family's holding up and not losing their sanity of me being struck down by a train.

Though now that I think about it, I'm probably pronounced dead back home, not sure whether I did die and this is just an alternate life for my soul or I got sucked into a wormhole.

At this point, I guess it doesn't matter.

All I know is that if I do find a way to get home and able to reconnect with my family, I know that I'll have to somehow prove to them I am who I am.

And if I can't figure it out, or time's passed to much where it wouldn't matter, everyone would've moved on, I'll stay here.

However, until that time comes, I'm forever indebted to Kuroe-sensei and wish to help her as a fellow Demon Buster, save and possibly help rebuild this world.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	4. Entry 3: March 11th

Tomorrow, Kuroe-sensei is going to take me to a place near Home II, telling me that it'll be good to practice fighting demons, as most there are weak. She also explained that communication had been cut off, so she is sent out.

At first I wasn't allowed to go, but convinced her superior officers to let me come with her, promising that I'll be kept safe and out of trouble. After the mission was done, she promised to take me over to Home III if it's safe to do so in order to sign me up to take the test to get my DB license.

I know I have potential, Kuroe-sensei won't stop bragging about me, even Kaien gets tired of it where he just leaves the room, or puts his paws over his head, growling in annoyance.

I just hope that she's just not saying that to boost my confidence, I don't want to disappoint her. She's done so much for me, I hate to fail the test, or somehow be in the way on this mission I really shouldn't be on. But I trust Sensei's judgment on taking me along. If she felt it was too dangerous, she wouldn't let me go, or would've brought more Demon Busters with us.

Looks like this entry has to be short and sweet, Sensei's calling, meaning it's time to go and check on Home II.

I just can't thank Kuroe-sensei enough for all the kind things she's done and the teachings she did for me.

Best I can do to thank her most of all would be doing my best on this mission and passing the test, becoming the best Demon Buster I can be to protect everyone.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	5. Entry 4: July 21st

Tomorrow, Kuroe-sensei is going to take me to a place near Home II, telling me that it'll be good to practice fighting demons, as most there are weak. She also explained that communication had been cut off, so she is sent out.

At first I wasn't allowed to go, but convinced her superior officers to let me come with her, promising that I'll be kept safe and out of trouble. After the mission was done, she promised to take me over to Home III if it's safe to do so in order to sign me up to take the test to get my DB license.

I know I have potential, Kuroe-sensei won't stop bragging about me, even Kaien gets tired of it where he just leaves the room, or puts his paws over his head, growling in annoyance.

I just hope that she's just not saying that to boost my confidence, I don't want to disappoint her. She's done so much for me, I hate to fail the test, or somehow be in the way on this mission I really shouldn't be on. But I trust Sensei's judgment on taking me along. If she felt it was too dangerous, she wouldn't let me go, or would've brought more Demon Busters with us.

Looks like this entry has to be short and sweet, Sensei's calling, meaning it's time to go and check on Home II.

I just can't thank Kuroe-sensei enough for all the kind things she's done and the teachings she did for me.

Best I can do to thank her most of all would be doing my best on this mission and passing the test, becoming the best Demon Buster I can be to protect everyone.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	6. Entry 5: July 25th

She's dead. I failed to save her.

I was too scared to move when that demon came at me.

Kaien is probably dead too.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, make sure people were okay.

But it wasn't!

It was complete hell in there! All those bodies.

Oh god, the stench of death, I can still smell it. I never felt so sick in my life.

I don't know how I'm alive, but I knew I was hurt. It was just like before, but this time, instead of waking back home or in another world. I woke up in a new location, a recovery room.

I later learned I was in Home III.

I don't know who was talking to me at the time.

But once I was able to move. I don't even know why I'm writing this all down.

Guess I'm really fucked up and need an outlet. I don't know any more.

All I know is that the people, the Demon Busters here in Home III.

They only found me barely alive because Kuroe-sensei and I didn't respond as soon as we should have.

I can't write any more, tears are staining the paper.

Kuroe-sensei, I'm so sorry for failing you.

I just wish it was me who died, not you, not Kaien.

Please forgive me Sensei, please.

* * *

So sad, I feel bad for poor Sirion T_T

Read and review


	7. Entry 6: November 28th

It's been some time since I used this, but my new teacher, a man named Snakeman. Well, he told me that I shouldn't be moping around like this.

Told me that if Kuroe-sensei believed I could become a great Demon Buster, then I shouldn't give up because of a botched up mission.

At first I didn't listen, I continued my depression, but he literally beat me up.

Who knew an old man needing a cane and eye patch could be so strong?

I couldn't walk for a few days without crying out in pain. But after the beat down, it left me thinking, even realizing he was right, I couldn't just sit around.

What would Kuroe-sensei think if she was still alive?

So, I'm not going to sit around and cower, I'm going to get stronger and be the best there is.

I just finished my first virtual training about to hit the field.

Right now I'm examining Home III, a pretty amazing place.

I see Demon Busters everywhere; I talked to a few, introducing themselves with odd names. Later I learned that a lot of these people, they came from pretty bad backgrounds, few having it good. So most who have the weird names, it's usually a sign they're trying to erase their old selves.

Wonder if I should do the same? Guess that'll come to me when I feel like it.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	8. Entry 7: December 7th

Since my arrival to Home III, since I was in recovery, I did small jobs around the place. I did simple deliveries between the shops, mostly for the weapon's shop. The man who runs it also teaches classes on basic weaponry, but is in need of deliveries and can't get them himself. So I and usually a couple others who have free time help out.

He pays me of course, so it works out.

Snakeman even got me a simple apartment, willing to pay for it until I save enough money to either move someplace else or pay the rent myself. I feel bad that I'm so useless, but I guess it can't be helped right now.

However, today was too different from the usual days.

I was given my first mission after training for so long!

It was a relatively easy one, at least that's what I was told by Snakeman.

I was ordered to find and befriend a pixie. But it had to be a particular breed, I needed the strongest, the leader basically.

I have to befriend and bring her back to Snakeman to take some scales and mix it with some medicine with a critically injured patient.

I better head out and get that pixie if I can help this patient.

Kuroe-sensei, I'll make you proud, even in death. I promise.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	9. Entry 8: December 7th -nighttime-

It took me almost all day to get her, but I got a Leader Pixie, along with another demon named Sith, a Cait Sith to be precise. He's so tiny and cute! I actually learned he is an inexperienced demon by meeting his older counterpart. Though this one tried to kill me for laughs, and just when I thought that one was cute too, not.

Other than that, Sith was my first actual friend I made.

I bumped into him while I traveled around trying to find the pixies.

We chatted and he became my buddy from seeing how nice a person I am as he stated before I used my comp to register him as my demon.

He even helped me find the pixies! He helped take care of the lower ranked ones while I chatted with their leader privately, careful not to kill them so not to anger the leader unintentionally.

At first she wouldn't listen, but after a while, she understood at how I wanted to help the patient, so she agreed to come with me and be my friend. She introduced herself as Pix.

When we returned to Snakeman, he wanted to remove Leader Pixie's wings, not just her scales to make more medicine. But I couldn't give her up, I just couldn't.

He was angry with me, but soon understood at how close I kept her near me, ready to keep her from being taken away forever. So he took the scales needed to make the medicine, knowing another Pixie will appear to take over this one's former clan. Meaning if he really needed more scales, he'll get another Demon Buster to get her.

Also, there was something weird Pix had, it was some weird rock. It was explained to me from Snakeman that this one must've gone to Nakano judging the rock's coloration. He explained it was a fragment of an Obelisk, though the fact a piece broke off was surprising. There were a couple pieces she had, so I kept one, while Snakeman took the other to study.

Oh, and I found out who the patient is, it was Kaien! He's alive! I couldn't believe it at first. I cried so much and hugged the guy. But I had to leg go when he snarled at me to let go since he's still hurt, evident by the bandages around his torso and legs.

Eventually he would have to return to Snakeman for more treatment, but for now, he's staying with me, to help me get stronger and faster. At least with Kaien at my side, I have someone with experience to help me out.

Along with Kaien, I was given another demon, a special Garm named Ruben. It was explained that this particular breed were bred specifically for talented Demon Busters, which did cause me to feel embarrassed and proud. It meant that Snakeman trusted me and felt I had talent, just like Kuroe-sensei. I found out that Ruben's father happens to be the very Garm that stood slobbering away at Snakeman's side.

I don't know who the mother, or possible mothers are, but figured they were well taken care of by how nice Snakeman is and how loyal his demon is.

I greeted my fourth demon; however, he tried to bite me, leaving me to have some trouble with taming him, at least in the biting part, and attacking anything that moved, including other Demon Busters. Holy hell, he's going to be a handful, I'm sure of it.

Well besides that, I returned him to the comp, summoning Kaien. I wanted the two of us visited the grave Snakeman had built for Kuroe-sensei, the two of us leaving something for her.

For me, I left flowers on her grave while Kaien. He had placed down her Comp, it being wiped of all data, so no one would steal her data, or try to take him away.

I forgot to mention this in my last entry; I was given another gift by Snakeman; something very special and dear to me.

It was Kuroe-sensei's visor, it works somewhat well, however it is still gravely broken. But I'll wear it until it works no more.

Even then, it still works well as a protective headgear from times when I've had rocks thrown at my skull either by Ruben being a brat, or Pixies who are mad at me for taking their leader.

Kuroe-sensei, I'll protect Kaien, Ruben, Pix, and Sith with all my heart and my very life. And I know they'll protect me with their lives too as time goes on.

I won't fail you; I'll become a Demon Buster in your honor.

I'll follow my heart to the path laid out before it; take me to where I need to go, no, where I must go.

Goodbye Sensei, I don't know the next time I'll be able to visit due to the missions I'm starting to take on more and more. I'm sure that in some ways, I'm more than likely getting closer to earning my license which means that I'll be sent out on tougher missions, possibly even unable to visit at times.

But I will do so as often as I can to remember you more than just simple words in this journal.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	10. Entry 9: January 3rd

I apologize for not making an entry relating to Christmas. Some things came up so I couldn't write it down. But it wasn't all that eventful, so not really worth mentioning.

However, for what I have to write is worth mentioning.

I was finally given my next mission.

It took a while as Snakeman had been trying hard to convince some people that I was qualified to go despite not being licensed yet.

But in order to get my license, I had to prove that I could handle dangerous missions than these relatively innocent, almost fake missions. I mean, even if they had great importance, even Snakeman agreed that they don't help prove how much I've learned, that I would be qualified to even take the test needed.

Well, during that time, I did the usual odd jobs around Home III. I also got to meet more demons, even making friends with a couple of interesting demons known as Kodama and Hua Po, both named Kola and Mei respectively. I had gotten them both to try and help build my team up.

However, I later learned and was given a warning that I have limited space on my comp for now, meaning I couldn't carry an infinite amount of demons. At least not now, if I had more money, I could purchase a special pass to store extra demons to switch between if necessary. Other than that, I'm stuck with what I have, which is no worry for me. I love the demons I befriended, they're amazing!

In regards to my mission, job, however you'd view it, I had to visit a disturbing looking chapel. To be honest, it was a place I was hoping to avoid, for some reason it gave me a chill every time I had to pass it. The architecture is unique and all, more so since my family happens to study and practice in arts that revolve around it, giving us a bit of a bad reputation due to rumors.

But besides that, my mission was to talk to the man in charge of the chapel; finding out it was more used for research and fusing demons together to make new ones.

Hearing that, it sent constant chills through my body. It intrigued me, I will be honest about that, but at the same time, terrified me.

If I was going to fuse demons together, it would be of their choice, not mine, even if I was ordered to do so. I just could never do something so horrible against their will, not if they didn't want to be fused.

But back with my job, I have to go to the Suginami tunnels, use a bronze colored plate and enter the demonic kingdom lying there. From then, I was ordered to collect something called Soul Shards. I didn't entirely understand what these were, but with the help of my demons, they helped me to understand it all.

When I reached there I heard screams from inside, having me grow fearful, more so after nearly dying just to get here along with my demons nearly getting killed.

Thankfully I met other Demon Busters who had similar jobs, or weren't busy and were willing to help me collect the shards and defeat the ruler of the bronze kingdom as it been dubbed by others who failed.

It was so strange and exhilarating in there though, fighting the demons dwelling, though I felt bad for Sith. Every Cait Sith we passed would taunt and harass him, calling him a traitor.

So, to keep him from being hurt more, I called out Pix, letting her fight alongside me, having her discover abilities she never knew having. Mainly it was healing, it being a great asset with us, something she even seemed to love so much by how happy she gets whenever she heals a wound on any of us. That or she's secretly sadistic or something and enjoys seeing us in pain and enjoys being the one to treat us.

But that's beside the point. When we reached the end of the Demonic City, we were left to face the demon boss, a giant Garm, leading an army of Cait Siths. The cat demons weren't too bad, but the Garm was horrible to fight against.

He went to strike Pix when she had healed one of the other Demon Buster's demons, using his tail to swat her like a mere fly.

But I intervened, holding her close while I was hit and thrown into a wall.

Caused the others to grow furious and attacked the boss, including Pix when she saw I was hurt.

I never saw her so angry before, more so when her rage grew to the point she had learned a new attack, an electric ability known as Zio, showing her wrath upon the giant dog demon.

Having won, the others checked on me to make sure I wasn't hurt to bad, finding I was a little sore and stiff, but not fatally wounded or having broken bones from being thrown into a wall.

I managed to pull myself together and gathered the rest of the shards, thanked my new friends, some registering me in their comps as I did the same. That way we could hang out or have new dangerous missions in the future, we can call upon each other so we could help one another out.

Since I had the shards, I gave them to the Master of the Cathedral, who studied them, thanked me, and gave me a report to give to Snakeman, which I did.

However, before I went to him, I saw another man that worked for the cathedral, talking to him, finding out he was studying demons and gathering information, but was having a hard time. So I decided to help him on this study, recording the demons I currently have, which helped me gain insight on the demons I have in case they're not around to explain things to me.

When I returned to Snakeman, he seemed very pleased with my job, rewarded me handsomely on the mission and gave me a bit of vacation time to recover, though if I'm anxious to do more, he's sure to find something for me to do.

I think I might take a day or two to recover, being tossed around like a ragdoll and chewed on by Cu Siths makes, well it's just not fun at all. Plus Pix is yelling at me to get some sleep, showing her worry for my well being.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	11. Entry 10: March 5th

Okay, Pix made me rest longer.

Oh well, it did help me recover as she kept using Dia whenever I was aching to badly to move and needed to move to get something to eat or get to a bathroom.

However, even when I was fully healed, she still didn't let me do more missions, even Snakeman agreeing. Instead he told me that I should actually start thinking about how I'm going to fight.

I have talent in fighting with a sword, using a weird blade I found in the last dungeon, or more Pix and the others found.

They were mostly gunners or had already good swords, so they let me have it.

So I decided to talk with other Demon Busters and figure out what I'm going to do. My skills in using fire spells weren't very good. It was strong enough to injure someone, but not enough to cause actual damage to most, especially if I was stuck alone for one reason or another. So being a mage or whatever was out of the question, and it was already determined that using gun wouldn't work for me. My best bet was to learn how to wield different weapons, be it this sword, a knife, axe, whatever is out there.

During my wandering, I encountered a female Demon Buster who was intrigued by me, asking if I was okay. I explained to her what was wrong and what happened in the Demonic City.

She introduced herself as Ursula.

She was kind enough to help me learn about expertise training, showing me a store that sold basic booklets in learning skills and such. Reading them, I stumbled upon a few interesting skills that I felt I might benefit learning from. One of which was known as healing, the other known as enhancement or buffing as it is sometimes called.

I spoke with Ursula about these skills, leaving her to actually know it and help me learn them. She apparently had a sister who knew as well among other connections.

So I started my training to learn how to use support and healing. I had to take classes, taught by the doctor at the pharmacy during her off hours. It was nice of her to do that for potential Demon Busters.

That's another reason why I have such a huge time gap. It was spent learning about medicine, mixing certain herbs or special items to create unique objects. Doing this unique mixing, I could end up with different stuff be it medicines, plates, even special stones called Traesto, those used to teleport people if they needed it.

I managed to learn a lot, mastering basic healing spells. Though I hope I can learn more, especially one called the Recarm.

Being able to drag a soul back to a body regardless of the damage given, healing all injuries even, that was a rare spell to master for a human, but easy for a demon. Ruben is able to learn it when I saw others of his breed use it. As for when he'll learn it or if he even wants too, I have no idea.

Either way, I'm sure the two of us will figure something out. Especially as he's mellowed out where he'll flop his head on my lap if I have him out to train, or let him roam freely.

My support skills have been improving, however, I'm nowhere near being valuable by other more experienced Demon Busters. I will admit, some would tell me that I'm nothing unless I know the shields which of course were of a high level.

Meaning, unless I can learn them or something, I'm worthless. But so long as I kept studying, I'll be a huge asset to a team.

Guess that's all for now, I've gotta get back to training. Ursula's calling me on my Comp, can't keep my sensei waiting.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	12. Entry 11: June 9th

Sorry for not writing so much, didn't want to fill my pages with useless crap nonstop.

Things have been slow here at Home III. Not many missions going on, at least none relating to my current rank.

All the other jobs are going to those with licenses, something I'll have to get at some point. But for now, I still have a lot to learn.

The Cathedral discovered something new that everyone's taking a headlong run for. Demonic Crystallization.

I don't know much about it, but it's only for willing demons who want to give up their lives. As for their reason, it could be due to age; they aren't strong and want to be in some manner. Whatever their reason may be, if they choose to, they would become crystalized, then are later equipped to certain gear.

It made me feel sick, but whenever I heard about it, the demons who become crystalized are of a much older age, basically ones close to retirement in a sense, hardly battling or have no need.

Only demons that are excluded completely from crystallization are severely wounded demons such as Kaien and rebirthed demons.

I don't know if I'll ever crystalize my demons, but I guess if I get one who wants to, that's fine by them.

No matter what, whoever I get crystalized will still be a valued member of the team, whether they're conscious or not anymore.

I also heard people sell these crystals, though the ones usually sold are the hard to get ones or ones that are mysteriously found in Demonic Cities.

Guess that's all I have to say for now.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	13. Entry 12: July 25th

Before I start anything, I just want to start off by saying that I purposely picked today of all days to write.

Today is the anniversary of when Sensei died.

I had Kaien out briefly so he and I could pay our respects to Kuroe-sensei's grave.

He was really happy I did that for him, clearly pleased that I not only remembered, but respected both of them that much to even bother including him.

I was bumped into some of my friends; some even paying their respects to Sensei's grave after I told them what happened to her.

They felt awful that I lost someone so amazing, but also knew that the very fact she gave her life to save mine, that I'm even alive meant I'm meant for something great.

Just hearing that, it actually got me crying pretty hard. Most of those tears were of joy, knowing they were right.

And I think they knew, even giving me space than dragging me off to some place to have fun or something.

Everyone I've met so far, they're amazing.

Sensei, if you can see how I'm doing now, I hope you're proud of me. I hope you're proud of the friends I've made, the choices I've made to date.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	14. Entry 13: October 11th

This was one of my tougher missions to handle.

I should start at the beginning, blabbering it now would only add to the confusion unless you were there.

I learned enough from Ursula where she's willing to continue teaching me, but I know enough to teach myself and make my spells stronger, but I needed to focus on my physical strength as well if I wanted to be of any use in a battlefield.

Well, I went to Snakeman to see about more missions, having taken so much time off. I knew that he wouldn't be too pleased because of it, but I was surprised that he was happy to hear that I have been studying useful skills to help people, clearly seeing it was showing by how much more confident I was becoming.

Before I get sidetracked, the mission given, I was told that he needed someone to go to the Home III Basecamp to help shave down the demons there. The reason? A delivery from Shinjuku Babel was coming through, mostly supplies, some food others being androids known as Innocents, to Home III itself.

However, I was ordered to get an Erthys, which could only be obtained through fusions, the demons used to make it being Hua Po and Kodama.

I felt my chest tighten at such an order. This was something I didn't want to do right away, I didn't even think about doing such fusions.

But I knew I had no choice.

I was given a couple weeks to prepare in case I didn't have the demons.

Guess it was a good thing I didn't have either Kola or Mei out? Might've been made to perform the fusion right away than given time to decide.

When I was allowed to leave and went home, I summoned the two demons, one at a time sadly. I talked to them about what needed to be done, but how I was so unsure about doing the fusion, especially as it was a direct order.

Guess they could see how upset I was, the two asked to remain in the Comp, wanting to speak with one another. After a bit, I summoned Kola, having him explain he and Mei are willing to be fused, but stated that they train first so that inherited skills would be passed down than their basic skills.

Since I had a while before I had to fuse them, I decided to return to the Suginami Tunnels, helping a few newbies like myself as well as getting help from more experienced Demon Busters. They even went and took me on a few higher ranked dungeons so I could improve myself better in fighting as well as my support and healing.

Luckily, Kola and Mei grew fast and learned new skills fast, so when it was time I had to fuse them, the three of us felt confident.

When I went to the Cathedral of Shadows, I paid a fee to the master of the place, having the fusion take place.

It was terrifying to watch as Mei and Kola were literally ripped apart and fused together. I almost felt sick, however, before the fusion could really take place, their bodies were dragged inside a coffin like chamber, chains slamming around as the fused demon being formed forced its way out.

I could only stare in a mix of horror and awe when the chains broke, revealing the demon, Erthys.

Much to my sorrow, he had no memory of being either Kola or Mei, just knowing my name and that he would be a loyal friend. I was told that my new demon would have new abilities, though surprised to find he inherited some, so I went out with him to get him to learn his skills.

I taught him to heal and got some wild demons to help teach him how to use Agi as well, so he would feel useful. I still couldn't believe my demon didn't remember being either. It was sickening to know this.

I managed to help Erthys find a name, naming him Keima. Yes, a poor attempt to name him after the two demons used to make him. But he liked it either way, more so as I took my time to explain to him who the demons were before they gave their bodies up.

The few Demon Busters who heard me, scoffed at my emotion towards him, namely a snob named Kano. Thankfully, another Demon Buster named Yamaguchi and his Principality, Francois, were kind enough to support my kindness.

Hell, they even helped me figure more out with how demonic fusion worked. If I wanted to be sure a demon will remember their past life, their bond with me has to be extremely high.

Kola and Mei were close, but not enough for either one of their memories to dominate enough to remember, thus leaving a blank slate in a sense.

Thanks to Yamaguchi's words, I gave my thanks and farewell as I went to report back to Snakeman, showing him Keima.

He started to praise me at first but stopped.

I can only guess that he saw how upset I was still in basically losing two friends, even if it had been their choice to go like that. He told me that so long as they're happy with the decision they made, and seeing how happy Keima looked by my side, I made the right choice regardless.

Afterwards, he showed me the map to get to the campsite safely, explaining who I had to talk to when I get there. That way I could find out what I had to take care of in order for the supplies get here safely.

From there, I had to keep Keima out, and traveled to Home III Camp, reaching the campsite and talked the guard in charge.

He explained that I had to take out some Cait Siths, including the large one leading them.

Agreeing, the two of us went to work, fighting the demons.

At some point before I could defeat the giant Cait Sith, he did a surprise attack, sending the two of us into a tree, dazing us.

Just as the demon was about to take us out, I heard someone yelling at it to stop, looking over to see a man. He was almost my age when he was running over, talking to the giant demon.

It was hard to tell to be honest as I had an Erthys on top of me, feeling his heartbeat and annoyed moans of being tossed aside, a trait that he obviously inherited from Kola.

Looking up, I saw what I heard was not only rare, but almost a myth among Demon Busters. The large Cait Sith had been called back into the man's comp like any other demon.

Managing to force Keima off, I limped over to this new guy, talking to him.

I thanked him profusely for stopping his demon from finishing us off as well as apologizing for attacking, mistaking his demon for an enemy.

The young man didn't say much about himself other than that his name being Wolfgang Berlin. He was willing to help me find the actual leader living in the area.

Once finding him, we fought side by side. I couldn't help but watch in awe as Wolfgang summoned an older pixie. From what I could tell based on her clothes, she appeared to have been a leader very much like my own once was.

Wolfgang used an axe, myself a katana, our demons with punches, kicks, Zio, and other means of magic.

After completing my mission, I reported to the guard, who greeted Wolfgang with a wide grin and wave, the other giving a curt nod.

We were told that Inugami and a Shikigami were attacking the Innocents as well as the guards at camp. I remember seeing an inexperienced one and it was vicious, so I'd hate to see just how vicious the regular ones were.

Thankfully Wolfgang and a couple others who overheard the mission were nice enough to lend a hand.

I was told Shikigami were weak against fire, while the Inugami were weak against electricity and force based spells. At least that gave us an edge in battle when it comes to dealing with them.

Now I understood why Snakeman wanted me to fuse a Hua Po and Kodama. It was for this. Erthys not only learned Zio from the fusion, but he also inherited Mei's fire abilities, and as an added bonus, Kola's Dia skill thanks to our training from before.

As a side note, this was all written at the camp, we had to take a breather before going after the Inugami and Shikigami.

So I hope to write more later on.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	15. Entry 14: October 11th -nighttime-

Things didn't go as badly as I had feared when facing the Inugami and the Shikigami, mostly thanks to the help I had gotten.

Among them was Wolfgang, the two of us becoming pretty good friends as we talked and ate together often. I know we just met, but we have enough similar interests relating to our demons, so our friendship seems to click.

The two of us even decided to stick together for a while, especially when I learned he was born and raised in Home III. However, he had since moved to a place known as Arcadia, a holy city as it was also called.

He explained to me about three alignments when I asked what it was like. I could see the shock he had that I didn't know about alignments. However, he seemed to shake it off, explaining to me about Law, Neutral, and Chaos.

These three alignments represents the demons existing, telling me that just about all the demons save for a small handful here in Suginami, are all neutral. There are at least a few chaos demons, using Gaki and Shikigami as an example. But there were also law based one like the Angels that roamed the tunnels and Hua Po. And like he said, there were a ton of neutral based demons like Pix, Sith, Kaien, Ruben even.

Wolfgang explained about the reasons for these alignments and their true purposes than how it's used to organize demons.

Hearing how they all work, I felt I was better off being neutral, finding Law to be a little too controlling and Chaos being well, too chaotic. There needs to be some control to ensure peace, but allow enough freedom to ensure happiness and comfort. At least that's how I think it should be.

That was when another Demon Buster popped by, recognizing her as one of the people who helped me fight all those Inugami. She explained she had a similar mission, but more in taking out the giant Cait Siths roaming around for a man back in Home III to learn about guns. I later learned she was Kano's student, learning from that man of all people. But she doesn't seem to care; she seems to really love learning, especially as she showed her rifle off proudly. She was young, maybe between thirteen to fifteen years of age. I was surprised to say the least, but remembered that this world was much different than the world I used to live in.

She introduced herself as Jean Louise Finch, though preferred being called Scout, this name used more and easier to remember. She also introduced her demon, an inexperienced Inugami, telling us she caught him today when we were all in that canyon known as Inugami Den, or Inugami Hell as some people call it.

She explained that when she saw the little guy, she just had to have him in her ever growing team. Told us that the demon seemed to love being around her as it followed her constantly, not attacking. We could see it as he had himself draped like a furry scarf or sash around her shoulders, nuzzling against her cheek.

But it was also thanks to her that many of the Inugami surprisingly stopped their attacks. For some reason they didn't want to hurt her, even she was confused. But for now, she seems to have settled on it just being a stroke of luck for us.

When looking at her, I noticed that she was in the popular army girl uniforms, her rifle resting near her, as well as wearing glasses. Not sure how well that must go using a gun, but I, myself have never been a fan of guns, so I wouldn't know.

I asked her about what her parents think about her being a Demon Buster, but she explained that her mom died years ago when she was really little. Natural causes, not some demon attack. Her father, Atticus, yes she actually calls her parent by name as if he was her brother or best friend. Well, she told us that he wasn't too sure about her being a Demon Buster, but let her, knowing she'd be careful. He clearly trusted her a lot to allow her to enter such a dangerous field.

She also has an older brother who is part of the Gaien Church, not because he hates Arcadia while she's aiming to become a member to them. Instead, it's due to the fact that he likes some of the demons there and prefers them over some of the law based and neutral based demons residing.

Her father is also a Demon Buster, though not as experienced due to his age being much older. He raises a few demons, mostly studying to help raise more nimble demons so they may help transport people when it's necessary. Apparently his favorite demons are the Pixie and Hua Po race by the amount sent out, though materials for special rings ran out. So, until more could be made, any he trains now are only for those who already have a ring to connect with a Pixie or Hua Po.

She mentioned she had an uncle, a doctor who works in Babel. He raises demons too, but instead of using them for combat, is raising very specific demons for the sole purpose of healing people and demons alike.

There were others she mentioned, a childhood friend of her father, she helps him out when it comes to helping demons become nimble, usually the wilder ones. Another friend of hers is I guess retired or something. He doesn't fight demons, but he raises a few more like pets or friends than using them for any real purpose. But she didn't go into a huge discussion about him. She mentioned she had a fiancé, though not sure if that's true, but stated they were meant to be and will marry once they're of age. Other than that, didn't say much, but more than likely he's a Demon Buster like her or is working on it.

Well, besides speaking with Scout and Wolfgang, I did some exploring around the camp, curious of what some of the stuff being brought was. Most of it was as I had been told, supplies. Some was labeled as food, medicine, clothes, weapons, even toys for children living at Home III.

I talked to some of the Innocents around camp earlier; most have a similar tone, regardless of gender. It was kinda disturbing to hear such a tone, making me feel bad that they're used for most dangerous and hard labors for the Commune or whoever needs them. They may be machines, but despite the tone of their voices, they appear to feel fear and pain. I know this because I saw one, male from his figure, trembling badly when an Onmoraki tried to attack him.

Thankfully a Demon Buster by the name of Yuki and his inexperienced Cu Sith saved him before most of us could react. Despite being a bit skittish himself, that kid and his demon were able to blast that weird demon into nothing but smoke and ashes.

Pix is telling me to get some sleep, and she's right, I'll need all the rest I can get before we leave two days from now.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	16. Entry 15: December 8th

I apologize for not writing for so long, things weren't so good. Be best if I start from when I returned to Home III.

The three of us; Scout, Wolfgang, and I were heading back to Home III. However, along the way, Scout had been called up through her comp, forced to leave early. We found out Yuki called her about Kano. Apparently they had to go to Nakano for the next lesson and they were to both go.

Don't know when I'll see her next, but she is a cool girl, and I hope she does well as a Demon Buster.

Now Wolfgang and I were alone save for our demons, walking together with the Innocents. The one who was attacked earlier, he really appeared upset with having to leave Yuki behind and said boy now leaving with Scout.

Wanting to comfort the poor thing, I placed an affectionate arm around his shoulders, chatting with him to keep his mind clear. I even, without thinking, offered to get him a cute demon friend to keep him company if he's lonely. The Innocent, though his face was hidden behind a mask, seemed grateful with my words, being given stares by other Innocents, guards, and Wolfgang himself.

When passing some Hua Po flitting about, one flew over to us, saying hello, the Innocent I was talking too appearing to brighten by her friendly words. Seeing him lighten up by her appearance, I made quick talk with her and asked her about joining him as his friend. Surprisingly enough, she agreed, stating that he looked really nice, even with a mask over his face. Instantly, she flew to his arms and I could swear he was close to crying by what I did for him and now his new friend.

I was scolded though by a guard for disrupting the route, though Wolfgang snapped at him to shut it. Pretty much, he took immediate control of the scene by his fierce look alone.

I didn't mention it in my last entry, but I learned more about Wolfgang from the guard who knew him.

I learned that Wolfgang was not only older than me in literal terms, but had been a Demon Buster much longer. He was a personal student of Snakeman, a prodigy actually as some claim. It wasn't just based on how fast he learned, but also having a gift in taming the untamable, even those beyond control of even the most famous and talented Demon Busters in history.

I was in awe when hearing this. I really hope that I may end up becoming as strong as Wolfgang sometime in the future.

Well other than that, we got back to Home III, the two of us greeting Snakeman.

As soon as I began my report and the old man could have a chat with his prized student, a guard came running in. He told us that demons broke into the service entrance where the supplies and Innocents were just delivered too.

Wolfgang and I raced along with several other Demon Busters I recognized as being a mix of friends and those who would wander in and out.

There were so many Shikigami in there, I remember blasting them nonstop with my fire spell, Agi. I kept Pix out to heal us, though Wolfgang's own Pixie did a better job than her, healing five people while she could only heal one at a time.

Realizing Pix wasn't enough, even she knew, I had her recalled and let Kaien out, having him help. It was risky, but he was the only demon I could think of to help. It might've been better to have used Ruben or Keima, but I wasn't thinking at the time and I think it was the same for Kaien too.

We obviously beat them. However, it was a bitter win. Why? I found myself feeling sick when seeing the Innocent I had made friends and the Hua Po I helped him get. He was lying on top of her protectively, but neither one moved, there was only a pool of oil and blood surrounding them.

The mask on the Innocent's face was broken even, so I could finally see what he looked like.

He looked like a sleeping angel, not some simple machine. I couldn't believe that's what he looked like.

I remember calling for medics or someone to come help them, hoping they could be revived. But it was apparently too late for them to be saved.

I found out that the Hua Po I captured was special and knew powerful fire attacks, causing the Taraka that lead the Shikigami to be attracted by their strength and charged.

Anyone who stood in her path, they were mortally wounded, human, demon, Innocent alike.

That's when I realized that the Taraka; she was the same one who killed Sensei and nearly killed me and Kaien. I'm still terrified of her, the species in general actually. I will admit that this species makes me shake to my very core, even enough

I think you'd get the idea how scared I am of them.

The Innocent wasn't the only victim, at least fifteen others, most being guards and Demon Busters, excluding the amount of demon partners slaughtered beyond recognition, incapable of being revived with spells and technology.

Funerals were held for the humans and demons, which I of course attended.

However, I heard they were going to throw the Innocent's body as well as the others into a scrap heap for recycling.

Hearing that, realizing they showed no care that he tried to protect us, possibly even saved us by burning most of the Shikigami that came pouring in originally.

If it weren't for that Innocent and his Hua Po, we would've lost. Home III would've been overrun with demons I'm sure, it would've been like Home II all over again. No, it would've been worse due to the amount of Demon Busters here, be it their station or were visiting.

I don't remember much of what happened exactly other than that I must've thrown one hell of a tantrum and went mad momentarily. Snakeman beat me pretty bad, scolding me like some child who got caught fighting or tormenting a small animal.

I remember crying out to him of what happened and what was going to happen to the Innocent and possibly the Hua Po. Moment I told him, I could see Snakeman's features change. He still scolded me; however he took after whoever was going to dispose of the body as if mere trash. The Innocent was commemorated for his heroic deed along with his dear demon.

Before they could be buried though, a technician said he might be able to repair and reactivate the Innocent without worry of him losing his memory. Even the master of the cathedral had spoken up about having been successful in some new experiment to revive demons that normally were beyond saving. He explained that he could attempt to revive the unique Hua Po if the revival of the Innocent is successful. That way, they may be together once more.

He told us that there was a chance that if the two could work together so well in such a short amount of time. Well, then there was a chance that there was some sort of strange connection, be it the magnetite in them or something more. If the two could be revived and used to help with the fight against demons and help bring forth the Rebirth of Tokyo, it could be beneficial.

I, along with others were quite surprised by these actions. But I was grateful that they were viewing the two more than just machine and demon, but actual heroes.

Either way, it was nice of them and right now the pair are being worked on in being restored to their original state, before being killed.

I may not be religious, but I pray to whatever god or gods watching us, will let them live again and be stronger than ever. And not just for them, but for those who perished to rest peacefully.

Kaien, because he fought against the Taraka, putting stress on his body, he had to be taken from me so he could get more treatments, including surgeries. Not only that, but I later learned that Wolfgang sadly had to leave, returning to Arcadia.

I really wished he could stay; it'd be nice to have a friend to help me.

I will admit, part of me feels like I'm losing everything. Kaien's in surgery, Wolfgang's left, Scout's training in Nakano, Ursula's who knows where, while the Innocent and his Hua Po are being taken care of.

I almost feel like I'm cursed, that everyone's suffering in some manner because of me.

* * *

Read and review


	17. Entry 16: June 22nd

This time it wasn't my choice to not write again sooner, I was on a fucking long mission, and one of my toughest.

And I thought demon fusion would be tough.

My newest mission was with the Cathedral master again, him telling me I had to retrieve a unique item known as the Stone of the Old World. Not only that, I had to get a strong demon to sacrifice. He suggested I use Sith or Pix.

I remember screaming at him that I would never do such a thing and ran.

I refuse to do this mission if means murdering my friends!

I remember running for hours, none of my demons summoned as I placed them in my comp for their safety. I foolishly and blindly ran straight into Inugami Den, getting attacked nonstop by the canines living there. I'm alive obviously, my savior being a new, or appears to be a new Demon Buster.

I haven't seen his face, not due to fatigue and exhaustion, but he wore a rather large visor over his eyes, covering a good portion of his face. However I saw a demon I never saw before. Now I know it was known as a Fenrir, a rather popular breed of demon for experienced Demon Busters, using them for combat and transportation. Well, just as his breed is made out to be, he was very powerful, especially by how they blasted the Inugami into dust and carcasses.

I remember the demon's partner yelling at me for running into such a dangerous area, though stopped. Probably saw I was sobbing, not from the attack or being yelled at so harshly. But before more could be done, I remember passing out from fatigue.

When I woke up, I found myself lying with a blanket over my body, damp cloth over my forehead, hearing the crackling sounds of a burning fire.

I spotted the man who saved me, who in turn started to scold me again about running into Inugami Den.

I remember feeling my face heat up in embarrassment as I realized what I did, knowing that I could've gotten killed. Yet as soon I recalled why, instead of being humiliated, I started to cry like some stupid kid.

I must've worried him as he immediately began checking me over, making sure I wasn't hurt, though saw I wasn't. Even I knew I wasn't hurt too seriously save for the bite marks on my arms and legs.

I remember him asking me what I was crying for. Not knowing why, I told him between sobs, seeing the man's fists clench tightly.

Fearing for my safety again, I was ready to run. Yet he stopped me with an unusual spell, causing more fear to flood into me. That is, until he told me he wasn't angry with me anymore, now understanding why I was so stupid.

I remember crying to him at how I could do such a mission, seeing him look as if he was thinking, though it was hard to tell.

He told me that I could get a rogue Demon, one with a bounty on its head and use it for the sacrifice. He explained that those kinds of demons are usually killed anyway because of the danger they pose. He suggested we look into the Cu Sith as they are notorious in turning into rogues, cannibalizing each other as well as eating anything else to get stronger and survive.

After a while, I called out one of my demons, though I didn't realize who I was calling out, only to see it had been Sith. He saw how distraught I must've been still, knowing how scared I must've been. Although he did try attacking the man and his demon, believing they were the cause of my injuries until I held him back, explaining what happened.

He introduced himself as Senken Yugure, his demon named Knight. As he talked, I took in his features, more so when he finally took his visor off.

Now I knew why he wore the large visor, Senken's blind. Guess that also explained the elongated stick by his side. It must've acted a bit of a cane to help him find his way around along with the help of his demon partner.

But back to my main topic, I still wasn't sure, but knew I couldn't ignore this mission. I knew that if I continued doing so, I could land into a heap of trouble and get my training license revoked. All that hard work Sensei put into me going down the drain, I couldn't let that happen.

Thankfully Senken was willing to help me find a rogue Cu Sith. More so as he had Knight help sniff it out and speaking with other demons in the area.

After a few hours, we managed to find one, surprisingly he was relatively easy to capture.

While making our way back to Home III, I was stopped by Sith, nearly having Senken walk ahead of us if Knight didn't see us stopping.

Sith told me that he felt useless and felt bad with what happened to the others, but he wants to get stronger for my sake. I felt my heart skip, knowing what he was going to say, but I prayed it would've been a misunderstanding.

But it wasn't the case. He asked if he could be fused if the chance rose, or he could speak with the demons resting in my comp save for the Cu Sith I caught.

I decided to let Sith do so, having him returned to the Comp so he could talk with the others. I knew Pix wouldn't want to be fused; she had too much pride as a pure Pixie to let herself be fused into a multitude of demons. Only way it would change is if something drastic happened.

But the others, I don't know about Keima's thoughts. I can't seem to bond with him as much as I wanted to, being the same thing with him. It's almost like the bond I had with Kola and Mei ended when he was born. It didn't matter that both of us tried becoming friends. We just can't seem to click.

Just as we reached Home III, I was greeted surprisingly by Snakeman, seeing he was out of breath.

He told me he had been looking everywhere for me, having heard I ran off after the Cathedral Master's suggestion on a sacrifice.

I expected another beating for being too soft and compassionate with the demons I collected, especially those considered low ranked. However, instead of that, I was given a pat on the shoulder, told that it was okay, that he would help me find a demon to do what was needed.

I explained that I managed to capture a rogue demon with help.

Snakeman was for once quite surprised I managed something, even if I did have help. Guess that means he didn't know who Senken was, more so as they introduced themselves to each other.

Later when Snakeman and I were alone, discussing the mission in better detail, I told him about how this particular Demon Buster is blind, shocking the man.

He told me that he's seen Demon Busters with scars such as his own because of fights, illness, whatever. But to be completely blind; relying everything on a single demon and simple crutch to guide him? That was quite a feat to accomplish.

Guess Snakeman might talk with Senken later to find out who his tutor was if he had one. I mean, even I noticed he didn't have the standard model of a comp, so he was from a location not normally know. Hopefully I didn't get Senken into trouble because he's blind and he's forced to give up Knight despite their perfect teamwork.

But that's another story that'll be told. Well, when I actually have one to tell when if and when I get to talk with Senken again.

In regards to my mission, the Cu Sith I caught was left at the church for when I returned with the Old World Stone.

Senken sadly had gone off to who knows where. No clue if he was even in Home III still or he's already moved on back into Suginami, maybe even working on leaving here for a new location.

It's getting late; I'll finish tomorrow on the rest of the mission.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	18. Entry 17: June 23rd

Well, like I promised, here's the rest of what happened with that mission.

I had to make my way to some creepy man everyone called the Junkerman.

Thankfully I had help from a few Demon Busters and regular demons pointed the way that led me to the old man.

When I did finally find him, he told me that the only way I could find the Old World Stone was to use a strong demon. My strongest right now was Pix, so reluctantly, I called her out. We were told how it could be found, but she had to be careful or risk causing a cave in, thus losing her forever.

I almost wanted to recoil, refuse for her to go through such danger, but she volunteered, already going inside before I could stop her. I could only watch helplessly as she searched inside.

It was hours before she finally emerged, covered in dirt and grime, but the object we needed in her possession.

I took it before the man could ask us if we wanted to do more digging for him, clearly impressed to see such a low classed demon survive the mine as she had.

I returned to the cathedral, giving the Old World Stone to the master, having him use it and the rogue demon as part of the sacrifice.

I didn't see how it was done, which I guess is a good thing; I still felt a little sick having to do this. When the cathedral master came back, he presented a plate, explaining that I need to enter the dungeon.

This strange plate was gray, not bronze, silver, or even gold like I've seen being sold at the Yagiya shops in the tunnels and here at the cathedral.

I had been told that I needed to gather a team, so I contacted friends I had made since my arrival in Home III. Among them, I also bumped into Senken and surprisingly Scout, who was accompanied by a few people.

She introduced them as Genbeeb, Kikyon, and Ondai, explaining that they worked together in a clan called Vespa.

After talking with them a bit, they invited me to join the clan. I was really surprised at how fast they were inviting me just like that. They explained that they were a new clan, so always looking for new potential members to help one another out in one way or another. Plus, I was friends with Scout, even if we sort of just met, but trust her judgment when it comes to making friends and finding new members for the clan.

I thanked them for inviting me, hoping to do them proud. They asked me what I was planning on becoming. I told them about how I was planning on becoming a mix of healing and support as well as fighting, showing them a knife I had been given a while back.

Immediately they told me that if I went in that route, I could become an enhancer, but I had to be careful. To ensure it, they had given me strange bottles they explained were called lethes. They're a unique drink that helps wash away stress and skills from the body, clearing the body up in a sense. Doing so will relieve the body so it doesn't overload itself in performing certain actions, something that has happened in the past, hence the creation and usage of lethes.

Apparently, there are very few Demon Busters are capable of handling the stress, taking years, starting at young ages in special academies based on where they lived. Even then, it is no guaranteed they can handle it if thrown into a war like situation than handling a simple mission or something. It could still end up being too much and end up killing themselves through exhaustion.

Of course, I still needed to learn one more skill in order to have proper access towards learning enhancement skills, that being called Bless.

However, they didn't have authorization to teach it. Only one man was able too, and he was in the infamous Shinjuku Babel, which I can't get to until I had the proper paperwork and a license.

Only other way I could get in is through visitation passes or I either cut straight through with guides to reach other locations or go through the wasteland, Shinjuku.

I was there once, Shinjuku I mean. Ursula showed me the landscape; it was a very disturbing site, cut off from most people, including most Demon Busters. There were no demons in sight, yet there were rare times one would show up, at least, that's what I heard. How it was done, I don't know and neither did Ursula.

She was actually doing research regarding the phenomenon to find out for some workers at the Shinjuku Babel's own cathedral. Shows what her role is as a Demon Buster as well as showing what her ranking must be to have that kind of authority.

But that's a whole different story, I'm sure more will be revealed about that disturbing place.

I don't know why, but I felt as if I was being watched constantly while there. And there was that freaky building, the TMG Building as it was called. There was a bright light at the top, clouds or miasma, something surrounding the spot, while at the foot of the place were huge craters.

The building was closed off to all except very high ranking Demon Busters as it had weird demons inside. What they were, I don't know, not even Ursula has access to it, at least not yet far as I knew.

So, until then, I'll work on better improving my healing and support skills until I reach Babel.

But that's getting off topic for now. In regards to the mission, Gen, Kiky, Dai, and Scout all joined me along with Senken.

Later, others were brought in, making a decent sized team. The dungeon was huge, so we were assigned areas to go to for inspection. Scout was given one of the more dangerous areas as was I, thankfully she had a friend of hers named Aura, Aura Wish being his full name. Mot sure if it's real or not, but oh well. They had other clan members join them too, so it was clear they'd be okay.

As for myself, I had Kikyon and Dai were assigned into the same team. I was really happy about that as I knew them best.

Senken, much to his and Knight's disappointment were given one of the easier areas. More than likely whoever was assigning our locations did it due to his blindness, not knowing or didn't think he was capable of much more.

Others who joined us were split into teams of five, some being Innocents sent to collect data.

My team didn't get an Innocent, at least not right away. When we did eventually, I was very surprised.

You see, the Innocent who joined us was none other than the one who helped contract with a Hua Po, who was also with him too! He even introduced himself as Asayake Muriko, showing me and the others he had a name or gave himself one!

Apparently, he's under Snakeman's tutor, though I'm thinking about asking Genbeeb about letting him join the clan or their sister clan I've heard about so he could improve himself better.

Either way, I was so happy to know that he and his demon had been brought back to life again after so much time had passed.

Getting back to the main topic though, my team and I had entered the demonic city using the plate, the others having gone in ahead of us, already doing their part in the job. The four of us made our way, taking out demons that came into our path. We found clues about the hidden kingdom, but nothing huge to really help us.

It was only when we reached the last room in the entire city when all the teams had regrouped. It was not only the last place to look, but also the only other way to get out when using our demon comps to scan the area for escape routes without wasting spells, traesto stones, as well as unique balls of disposable magic threads called Ariadne.

Upon entering the room, we were confronted by dozens of demons, most being Decarabia and Forneus. There was even a gigantic demon who called himself an Andras.

The fight was hard, several demon busters and their demons were killed, including some Innocents crushed by falling debris. Among the chaos, I almost got killed, mostly from the debris.

Originally, because I was not as experienced enough in fighting, I was kept to the rear to guard the Innocents from getting hurt. Kikyon was assigned with me as well because of her experience being an enhancer was greater to the point she was able to generate and maintain powerful shields.

But I abandoned the group because I had spotted a little girl.

I didn't mention this before, mostly because I forgot until that fight.

You see, I saw that girl before. She was a so-called child model Innocent from the camp and back at the service entrance when they were brought in.

It was brief, but I knew it was her.

She was almost crushed by the falling columns, so I did what was probably stupid, yet logical at the same time. I dove in and pushed her out of the way, and carried her to safety.

A few demons tried attacking, but thankfully Pix was out and helped stall them long enough with Marin Karin for the others to take them down where we couldn't.

The real surprise though was Senken. He truly showed his skills in fighting regardless of his blindness. He took a ton of demons down using Knight as his eyes and ears, ignoring the chaos of gun fire and blasts of energy fired.

He even saved Gen and Reli when they got caught under a column!

That crutch of his is definitely not normal. He literally used it to smash the column to pieces so they could wiggle free!

Even the Innocent, Asayake, surprised me too as he actually conjured up spells in different varieties. The deadlier ones were used to keep some demons at bay with his Hua Po he named Maya, helping out too. Other spells he used were support based ones like I had been learning, using them to increase everyone else's strength and speed when it was needed most.

I don't remember how long it took, but we eventually took down the lower ranked demons, leaving Andras alone, who tried to take us out still.

Gen got lucky when she fired her gun. She managed to blow the demon's knee out, forcing him to collapse, unable to fight as effectively as he did before. More than likely she was extra pissed because she and fellow clan members had gotten hurt.

But before any of us could finish it off, the Innocent girl begged me, me of all people to spare him. She explained that it was her fault for agitating the demons living here by entering the city.

I felt bad for her, she seemed so distressed, so I managed to convince Gen and the others to call off their demons and let Andras go. I managed to use what I learned in medicine to heal him with Kiky's help.

He apologized for the deaths caused on our side as much as we apologized for killing his friends.

Although it was bitter and awkward, we managed to collect ourselves, namely some carrying those who were killed or injured, including demons that fell.

Andras had already gone ahead and called out some more demons, ordering them to take the deceased on his end away.

Soon enough we left, the few Innocents that remained taking all the data collected from the dead ones, reporting back to some people while I reported back to Snakeman. It was shaky, I mean, people got killed, it was almost as if we fought a pointless battle because a little girl just happened to trespass into their domain.

Then again, how she did it, I don't know.

I spoke to Snakeman, bringing the Innocent girl with me. Gen and the others had to go for medical attention as they had gotten more battle damaged than I had. I felt bad that I couldn't help as much.

But they were right.

I need to get stronger, get more experience under my belt before I could be trusted to enter dangerous areas. It was either that, or I end up getting killed or worse, getting others killed because of me, not something unexpected like this.

If anything, it was the Commune's fault, the master of the cathedral's fault. They should've done more research, made us bring more people to ensure no one would get badly hurt.

Sorry, got a bit carried away there.

I made my report and later learned some things about the girl I saved, the Innocent who begged me to spare Andras' life.

To start, she introduced herself as Azura.

I later learned that she was apparently the first female Innocent ever made, meaning she's probably older than most Innocents I've seen. She may even be older than I am or very close to it.

In a way, she's sort of the Eve of all Innocents, especially when learning that she has a brother named Setsu, who is highly respected, making him the Adam or something similar to such a role. I don't know if he's the first male Innocent, if anything, he's the first child in the male category while his sister is the first female both for a child model and adult.

Well, after learning who Azura was and who her brother was, I was eventually given my congratulations on the job well done, despite the deaths.

It was empty, even as I left, knowing I'll have to pay my respects to those who lost their lives.

I didn't expect Azura to follow me, apparently having taken a liking to me.

The two of us went to the morgue where others were gathered to pay respects.

Due to the sheer amount of bodies, those who were related to the deceased in some manner had all agreed to have their loved ones and their demon partners cremated than trying to bury all of them. The Innocents who were crushed, were already taken to have their bodies disassembled, possibly to find any pieces usable to build new ones or see if it's worth repairing them at all.

Either way, it was still bitter; I didn't even feel all too pleased having the Innocent child standing with me. But for some reason, that negative feeling left when hearing her cry for those who died, knowing it was her fault because of her actions.

When we left, I was aiming for my place, but I noticed Azura still following, so asked her if she had a place to stay. Told me she didn't, which surprised me.

So without thinking, I offered she could stay with me. At least until proper accommodations could be made by Snakeman or if she's due to return to Babel where her brother lives.

As of right now, while I write this, she's passed out on my bed. I've taken the couch; I mean it shouldn't last for too long, right?

Plus with the extended training and missions, I'm rarely home to begin with, so not like I get much use out of the bed.

Speaking of sleep, I should get some too.

Gen told me that because Sith wants to get stronger, she and the other clan members have devised a method on how it could be done, willing to help me. So I'm gonna have to be well rested to stay focused on the job that's to come.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	19. Entry 18: July 25th

Already been two years since Sensei's death.

I had gone to pay my respects to her grave, Sith by my side. Right now he's a demon called a Gyuki, and to be honest, he hates it. He can't wait until he can return to his old form. But we still have a lot of work to do before we're ready.

When I went to Sensei's grave, I had to take some time off, even surprising my clan members.

I found a couple had followed me.

I told them what happened with Kuroe-sensei.

Just like friends who saw her grave before, they told me the same thing.

Hearing it, it just makes me feel a tad bit better; knowing that so long as I try my hardest, I'll know her death wasn't in vain.

Well Sensei, as you can see, I'm getting stronger.

My demon friends are getting stronger every day too.

I'm making more friends, practically a family. I'm even in a clan now, so it'll help me in the long run too.

I really wish you could be here to see everyone, to talk to them.

Please continue watching over me, over everyone, Sensei.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	20. Entry 19: August 20th

It was a long and hard work, but Sith and I managed to finish what he wanted to do. He's stronger, no, not just stronger, but more confident than I have ever seen him before since our first meeting.

Guess I should back track a bit, huh?

A week after traversing through that demonic city, Gen and the others helped me collect certain rogue demons I can use for fusion, ones who's memories and willpower won't overshadow Sith's own.

With help from a member of the clan named Necaz, her and a friend of hers who calls himself FinaL, weird name I know. Well they helped me collect an Oberon and Titania who have been harassing Demon Busters in Shibuya. It was hard work traveling there because of my low rank, but we succeeded.

From there, others helped collect specific demons, helping me and Sith pick and choose what moves would work best with him before we were finally finished.

Sith now had moves that fit his style of fighting, rush and spin based moves as well as learning a revival spell to bring those close to the brink of death back. He even learned a destructive move known as Megidoroan, though whenever he performed it, it was not only relatively weak, but drained a lot of his strength, leaving him exhausted almost right after.

I was amazed at the sheer power, not just in the moves alone, but whenever we did what was called a Rebirth. What it is, it's a unique process where a demon is basically brought back at a weaker level, yet stronger at the same time.

So far, I've done it several times already with the use of things known as Rune Stones, buying the small versions over at a shady magic shop in Home III.

The guy there is a bit creepy, but when I went over when he asked if I could get him something as he was stuck at his counter, I got to know him better.

He's actually pretty nice, just really shy, and because of the place's lighting, hardly anyone sees how much he blushes whenever he stutters or something. I'll even admit it, he's kinda cute, just not my type.

But that's getting off topic, again. I seem to do that a lot, huh?

Well, despite all the hard work, I feel it's worth it. Though, for now, I have to wait for a while and train Sith a bit before we could perform another Rebirth.

I was going to do the same with Pix, however she fell into some strange fever, so until she gets better, I sadly relinquished her to Snakeman. Although he's rough around the edges, I've come to trust him enough to know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, to hurt me, or anyone to be honest.

At times, I'll have Ruben out to let him train, giving Sith a break, but I noticed though he hasn't been into battling as much as before, making me wonder.

Sadly he doesn't talk very much, so it's hard to know what he's thinking. Other than that, Sith has basically become my main demon to use, he and I have been friends the longest and worked best together.

Several times I've actually gotten compliments about Sith from people outside the clan, amazed at his unique moves when using their Comps to scan him, clearly curious of why someone like me would raise such a demon. Well, now they know why, he's not only my best friend and possibly best fighter to date, but has one of the best selection of attacks he can manipulate freely.

I did eventually got Kaien back when he was fully healed, but he wasn't ready for fighting. He just asked that if I can, just keep him inside the Comp, only call him out if it's absolutely necessary. I don't blame him; he's probably still upset over losing Kuroe and now in a sense, having a new partner almost immediately.

Between all that, whenever I was back at Home III, I would spend time with Azura. She was such an interesting girl, kinda reminded me of my niece and nephew, so I felt obligated to take care of her whenever Snakeman was busy.

Sometimes, depending on my jobs, I'd take her with me, let her explore and have her tell me stories of her time at Babel before coming here while I share my own fair share of tales. Only ones I hold back are anything that either brought up bad memories or she might not believe me.

Seeing how attentive she has been with me, I think she wants to become a Demon Buster like me and many others. Not only is she attached to me, but she's grown attached to Scout whenever she'd visit which has become often now. Even Asayake has been visiting too, something I've come to enjoy seeing how much stronger and braver he's become, even more vocal.

Guess that's pretty much all I have to say now, nothing of huge interest happened since that last job.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	21. Entry 20: September 11th

I've been given my next mission, one I could actually solo on due to it being relatively easy. I could bring others, which I did to at least make it go faster. What I had to do is travel to Nakano and collect data from some researchers posted out there and bring back to Home III for Snakeman and his researchers to look over them.

Thankfully Nakano wasn't too far, but it was still a hike, not only to do alone, but it could end up being longer due to the demons attacking. Last time I was there, I got chased down and nearly trampled to death by a giant Unicorn, then later attacked by a group of ghosts led by a giant one.

Despite the slight chance of a risk, Azura begged to come along.

So, with Snakeman's permission, I let her come with me. The two of us were off, making our way towards Nakano to do this simple mission.

I didn't want to bother my clan members or some of the other more experienced Demon Busters who passed by.

I mean, so long as I stuck to the path and kept Azura close, we'd be safe, simple as that. Plus, it was a relatively boring mission in all, but even if something did happen, I had Sith out to protect us and bide us time if we needed backup.

The most excitement I got was encountering a very special Will O'Wisp labeled as an accomplished breed. It took a bit, but when I talked with him, he volunteered to go with me. Apparently he wanted to help out in any way, be it fusions or crystallization, he didn't seem to care. He was just really desperate for some form of compassion and was searching different Demon Busters to find one he felt was perfect.

It surprised me to be honest, even surprised Azura on his actions. Thankfully though, as he stayed with us, he helped locate the researchers and find decent locations to hide whenever powerful demons did show. But at the same time, I was forced to keep Sith in the comp, these things having yet any new features to summon more than one demon at once. Be nice if such an option was available; make fighting much easier if I was alone.

The first researcher found went by the name of Nonaka, who explained to me that he was with another who should have the research disk. So after searching a bit, we found the other guy, Tobias being his name. He was a very skittish man, crying and begging me not to hurt him. It made me worry about what that Nonaka guy might've done to him, more so when seeing some minor cuts and bruises on the other. But he told me that was from falling earlier, also having lost the data research, hence why he was hiding.

I managed to convince Tobias to take me to where he was last at before losing the disk. I promised him that I'd protect him if Nonaka tried beating him again or any of the other researchers stationed out here.

Eventually we found the disk, but it was in the hands of another Demon Buster named Tanaka. A greedy man no less. He was willing to endanger innocent people by selling such important information to the highest bidder, all so he could get a house in the higher floors in Babel.

With Azura with me, she managed to convince him to relinquish the disk, mostly because he recognized her as Setsu's sister, clearly showing fear. Made me glad I brought her along or I might've had to been forced to fight this guy or pay whatever ridiculous price to get that disk back.

With it in tow, I brought Tobias back to Home III with me. I just didn't feel it was safe for him out there. He was brilliant, yes, but he was not meant for fieldwork, at least not alone or with rougher people.

He was more fragile, I could see it.

The moment we returned to Home III and I handed in the report, I convinced Tobias to tell Snakeman everything about the beatings and abuse he had been enduring while on the research. I knew he was going to be in trouble for losing the disk in the first place, but it won't be nowhere near what the others are going to get.

Once done, Tobias was thanking me nonstop for helping him, so happy to have someone so kind helping him. I told him that he should think about quitting fieldwork for a while, at least until he's more confident, maybe even has a reliable demon to aid him so he won't be so vulnerable to others.

He agreed, though before he left, I convinced him to take Whistle, the accomplished demon I mentioned earlier. I didn't really know what to do with him and while he was a very friendly demon, he was also very knowledgeable. Something told me they'd be perfect together.

So with help from Snakeman, a comp was handed and registered into Tobias' name, Whistle transferred into his possession. It was tough letting him go, but I felt that I'd hold him back. I wasn't researcher material like Tobias, I was no genius or having some GED to show off and use. Plus, if I did crystalize him, what if I did more harm, did it to soon before he felt satisfied beforehand?

At least with Tobias, Whistle's gotta chance to be happy. They can train in the virtual room so they can get stronger, faster, more streetwise when it comes to battling other demons and if need be, humans.

When we finally had to part ways, Azura and I ate dinner. It was still surprising at how human she was. Just like any human and demon, Innocents like her have a need for food and drink, relieving themselves when needed, sleep, list going on.

The only thing that made them so different would be what they're normally made to do in their line of work due to the lack of emotions and sensitivity not being as great, so no worries of them feeling pain. Yet, Azura here, if she so much as cut her finger helping me cut vegetables, she'd cry out, even bleed whatever oil that's used to keep her body stable and running smoothly.

That's pretty much all that happened, took us only three weeks to get it done, mostly due to the traveling. And to be honest, Nakano, despite its dangers, is a truly beautiful place, especially that weird tower standing in the middle of the land, surrounded by water with its eerie glow. It's just amazing, I almost didn't want to leave, and I felt that Azura didn't want to either, feeling so at home among the vegetation, watching the small demons play and roughhouse with one another.

Guess it's time to wrap it up until next time?

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	22. Entry 21: October 3rd

Ended up with another mission relating to Nakano, but it was one of the most irritating and most stressful one I've ever had to deal with.

Should backtrack what I'm talking about, its just, I can't even put it into these very words without swearing loudly, waking Azura or the others up.

As I mentioned, I was sent back out to Nakano, but this time to talk to the Innocent stationed out there. Also had to escort a few more researchers to help out there as well as kill some demons that have gotten more rambunctious compared to others.

Well to go with me on this mission were several people, a lot of them I only met in passing, never really got to meet them personally. Though I'm pretty sure that they helped in past missions I had, probably some having relatives or friends who were killed in combat on some I was on too.

I'm getting off topic, I apologize.

Among the Demon Busters, I was assigned with two well seasoned ones, as well as getting some new and familiar faces. I partnered up with Scout who was under Yamaguchi's directions, the two of us having to kill some Gyuki and Azumi tormenting some areas that hunting occurred on the few normal animals could be found still.

Oh right, I didn't mention it before. Guess I should explain a little bit more about Nakano before continuing on with the mission?

Nakano, despite the strange abnormality of a forest growing out of nowhere, has also become the main source for most of the food, mostly whenever outside sources can't be sent in through ships or plane. The water is not only truly clean despite the past damage done to the land, but normal, actual normal animals could be found for humans and demons to hunt.

However, only certain amounts are hunted in certain seasons. There were even some people living among these animals to keep them safe from over poaching. Even demons understand, willing to not eat the animals in the area if the population is low suddenly. However, not all followed it, these willing to not only eat humans and animals, but also cannibalize each other if food somehow does get low.

Well, the Gyuki are well known for hunting livestock due to their brute strength and tiny brains. Some are smarter, but they're rare and usually are the accomplished breed. Well, they and the Azumi have teamed up for reasons unknown and started slaughtering livestock. The farm bred Garm living there are no match against them; maybe they could handle one or two, but ten or more? It's impossible, they're outnumbered and adding to the body count than reducing it.

So the three of us worked together to take out the demons while Kano and a few others worked on taking out other demons that were causing trouble in other areas.

I got to learn more about Kano and Yamaguchi during this mission. It was pretty interesting to say the least.

Last time I got to really talk with them was back when I had Keima.

That's right, I never mentioned what became of him. I've crystalized Keima, he begged me to do it. He felt so useless, helpless even, so asked to be crystalized. He felt that maybe he would do more good if I had him equipped to a weapon or armor, or even sold so I could make ends meet in bills or purchasing better gear.

I didn't want to, to be honest, but he was determined. So with help, I was able to have him crystalized. Right now the crystal's sitting in storage, I didn't want to risk breaking it or something, rendering it useless, thus unable to fulfill Keima's wish.

Back with my mission, or more precisely, back with what I had learned about the two men.

Well, Yamaguchi, he's very open minded; though he has beliefs that order must be obtained to make everyone happy. So he usually sides with the Messians from Arcadia whenever one passes by and people try harassing them, even opening his home up for any to take refuge in than leaving them to sleep outside or something. However, he does at times question what is truly necessary to finalize the Rebirth of Tokyo, bringing it to fruition.

His demon partner, a Principality I mentioned earlier. His name is Francois. He's was a bit of a snob, but a nice enough demon once you get past his attitude to see his actual personality.

Kano, to say the least is a complete jackass. He's rude to people, he hungers for power, he's a pig, flirting with any guy or girl. He makes fun of poor Yamaguchi, really getting under his and Francois' skins. Yet, if one person even makes a comment towards Yamaguchi, upsetting him, Kano will turn vicious and break that guy or girl's noses, threatening to kill them if they say anything bad about him.

When I first saw this, I thought Kano was plain nuts or was in need of meds if he was psychotic or something.

But after thinking about later, I think all of Kano's teasing is actually a really weird way to flirt with Yamaguchi. I think he might just have a crush on him, but instead of manning up and asking him out, he bugs and teases the guy nonstop. I'm pretty confident actually now that it might be the case at how pissed off Kano got when it was the near end of the mission.

Why, you must wondering?

Well, when we finished and we all regrouped at the Obelisk where the Innocent and a few guards were stationed, we were met with the one man I will truly despise.

Almost the entire ground was covered in nothing but bodies of demons, Garm, Mou-Ryou, Wisps, Gyuki, Azumi, and other demons that lived in the area, both common and uncommon. There was even what looked like other body parts of a Unicorn, maybe more if it was possible.

It was an absolute massacre, a complete overkill on any standards.

I expected Yamaguchi to start barking orders on who committed the slaughter so he could chew them out and report them. I knew the man enough; I knew that something like this, it makes him sick to his stomach.

But he stopped when the bastard showed himself with his demon present. Instead of yelling at him, Yamaguchi practically went silent. Instead, he was blushing, almost looked like he swooned over this guy. To make things obvious, he acted like a schoolgirl with a crush on one of the popular boys.

As for who it was, he called himself Mikanagi, his demon partner being called a Pazuza named Crusher.

The bastard really made my blood boil over. I shouted at him that what he did was unnecessary, that not every demon needed to be killed so carelessly.

Mikanagi just scoffed me, literally blew me off. He was about to kill another Garm, a baby no less.

Thankfully Scout had jumped in, stopping him, risking her status as a Demon Buster. She actually aimed her gun at Mikanagi's head, threatening to shoot him if he killed it, going as far as cocking the gun to show she was serious.

By some blessing from the gods, Mikanagi appeared to take her threat seriously or just felt it was pointless to kill her for her actions, so he spared the young pup. He did threaten to inform the Commune about her actions being considered treason worthy.

I remember shouting at him that she wouldn't even have to do that if he didn't slaughter so many in the first place, even willing to kill an innocent baby no less.

His only response? He told me that I have no place to speak because I don't have a license. I don't know how he knew that, but he did, and literally mocked me for my kindness, mocking Sith. Demanded I show my other demons, mocking them at how I have such pathetic weak demons.

He did comment though that Sith's moves were impressive, but stated it was a waste on such a pathetic demon.

After that, he left, going back to Babel, taking with him Scout and a few others who came from there. I wish I could've gone with her, to help her, but knew I wouldn't be able to get close without proper access.

I need to get a Demon Buster license now. Not later, not soon, now. It was the only way so I could be taken seriously, so I could help others.

Before I wrap it up, that baby Garm Scout saved, well he went with her. I saw her quickly register the tiny thing as hers, as for what she'll name the demon, I don't know.

But I'm glad she not only saved the tiny creature, but also took him in when he needed it most. She truly has a kind heart. I can only hope that she doesn't lose her demons because she was doing what she felt was right. If anything, I'm hoping to whatever gods are out there, that Mikanagi gets some form of punishment for the slaughter.

Even Kano agrees with me, that being the only thing to get me on his good side, we agree that the bastard is just that, a bastard. Or as Kano puts it, _"A stuck up rich dick with an ego and demon to match."_

I wanted to ask more, but we were all tired from the mission, all wanting to get home, report the mission, and sleep. I can ask him once we're all rested. I want to know as much as I can about Mikanagi as I can. I'd ask Yamaguchi, but doubt he'd be happy if I insulted the man or groaned at the constant praising he gave him.

There's something not right about him, and the fact that Yamaguchi practically drooled over him, it's just asking for trouble.

I'm actually worried if not terrified for his safety. Without any warning Mikanagi could take advantage of the poor man, breaking him horribly.

I really hope my gut's wrong, I really hope so.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	23. Entry 22: October 21st

I got to talk with Kano today, although, it took a while to do so.

Apparently he and Yamaguchi got into a fight regarding Mikanagi sometime after we got back and neither had been in the mood to talk. It actually got so bad that Francois wasn't around, staying out of the fight by taking shelter in the comp.

Not that I blame the guy. Dealing with Kano's short temper is bad enough, but seeing Yamaguchi having a bad day, you know it has to be pretty bad.

I managed to convince Kano to talk to me by offering to buy him a few rounds at the bar not far from where a newly built training center stood.

Lesson to people who have friends like him, buy beer, and lots of it, that'll get you on their good side for sure.

When I got Kano pretty mellowed, meaning getting him really drunk, I was able to talk to him without him actually having some smartass comment to throw back.

Apparently when he's drunk, he's pretty friendly, much more tolerable than he is sober. Too bad that he's a complete mess if he tries standing to walk to the toilet or get fresh air or he probably would be wasted more often.

As we talked, I learned that he and Yamaguchi knew each other back in their younger days when they were first learning on becoming Demon Busters. The two of them lived in different lifestyles, only becoming acquaintances and somewhat _"friends"_ because they were close in age and rank, so were usually partnered up.

Mikanagi though, came from a wealthy enough family, so already lived in Babel, getting most of the perks, including having greater chances getting very well bred and fused demons.

Not much on his past is revealed than that and his days as a licensed Demon Buster, having a natural talent in the field. He had moved up the ranks at a much faster pace to the point he's trusted to solo missions that usually requires a squad of five or sometimes more.

Kano stated very clearly that although this guy is a complete bastard, he is very powerful, something he wished he had. However, the only thing he wouldn't do that Mikanagi has done, is lose his honor.

Man, didn't know Kano could be that deep.

Guess that explains how he and Yamaguchi somewhat get along as well as they do, huh? Well, maybe with the exception of this particular fight.

Not much else to add, other than that I got some help with training in becoming a better enhancer. I'm told that soon I'll be able to learn and perform special shields to protect everyone just like Kikyon and Necaz. All I'm missing really is being able to learn how to perform Bless. Once I do, then my training can really sky rocket.

I've even gotten good enough where I'm capable of bringing someone back from the brink of death! Isn't that great?

Okay, okay, now there isn't anything else to add. Best get some sleep then, who knows what tomorrow's in store for me.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	24. Entry 23: November 15th

I finally got it! I finally got my Demon Buster's License!

Sorry, sorry, I'm just so excited that I finally got my license. And it's all thanks to my clan members, my friends, my demons, everyone! I couldn't have gotten it without their support!

I thought I'd never get it. I'm actually surprised I'm still conscious after how hard the test was to tak

.

.

_Hi journal, Sirion fell asleep trying to write in ya._

_I'm his demon partner, Sith, just thought to fill it in._

_Don't know why he writes in this thing so much, but hey, if it makes him happy, then I'm happy. Wonder if I should ask him about letting me read it some time?_

_And why did I write it, let alone write it in ink?_

_I'm so dead._

_But that's beside the point, looks like he was trying to explain what happened at the test. Well thankfully I was there as his partner for the test._

_Like Sirion said, it was hard; there were several portions to the test. There was a physical and psyche evaluation to determine one is fit to even be a Demon Buster or if there's anything that would be better suited to them than being a full-fledged one._

_Don't know what that all means, but Sirion passed with flying colors, so awesome either way._

_After that, there was an exam he had to take, filling in questions. I had a few of my own to take, more like a survey to find out why I picked Sirion as my partner and what not. But hey, he's really kind compared to most humans I've seen. I barely had to know him to know he was exactly what I wanted in a partner. And not only did I get a great friend, but I ended up making tons others like Pix, Kaien, Ruben, and hopefully many others down the road._

_After the written portion of the test, there were a few others to go through. I don't know all of them; some were tests I'm guessing to determine Sirion's strength as I was made to go into the comp instead of staying out like I usually was. But before I was put back, I noticed other Demon Busters in the area, like Scout, Asayake, Yuki, and many other familiar faces._

_Well, whatever those tests were, only a handful remained, thankfully everyone Sirion and I knew passed while the others that remained were unknown to us. Sirion and the others were pretty roughed up, some having bandaging showing whatever test it was, really didn't hold back. Either way, I knew he passed because he held that big goofy grin on his face._

_Seeing it, for some reason it just brings everyone a smile or at least makes things look less bleak. Same with a few of the others like Kiky, whenever she smiles, everyone just seems to perk up immediately._

_But I'm getting off topic here. I don't wanna waste more pages than I'm probably am already filling in his day._

_The last portion of the test was based on teamwork. Everyone was paired up into teams of five, some who knew one another. Like Sirion, he got paired up with Yuki and Scout thankfully along with a couple others we didn't really know, but they seemed friendly enough._

_By the way, the Yuki I'm talking about isn't the one from Home III Basecamp, this one's a girl. Either way, she's really nice._

_Asayake got paired off with sadly some rude jerks that didn't treat him well because he was an Innocent and the fact he had a Hua Po as his partner. Jerks, that's all I can say about those guys. Thankfully they weren't given a choice about whether or not to help him or let him help out. If a team, even if successful in beating some demons set up, were unable to cooperate as a team, the whole team would fail and not be allowed another chance for a few years._

_At least, that's what Snakeman said. For all I know, he could've been bluffing or something. That man is weird at times._

_Well, Scout, Yuki, Sirion, myself, and their demons worked together perfectly in beating a specially bred pair of Jacks, a Frost and Pyro._

_It was a tough fight, but we cooperated with Sirion's healing. Yuki focused her fire magic on the Frost while Scout focused on the Pyro with ice magic, or bullets I should say. We demons? I performed necessary spins, ready to revive anyone who was knocked a little too close to death than we would've wanted._

_By some luck, that never happened to us. Scout had this really pretty shiny Inugami she called Mirror who helped Yuki attack the Frost, while Yuki had a Qing-Long that Gen and other clan members had helped her make fight._

_That demon, man that guy is powerful, especially when ordered to help Scout. He obeys without question, but not blindly. I could tell he trusted Yuki just as much as I trusted Sirion. We were linked with our human partners. We aren't slaves to them, we're their friends, their family._

_But I'm getting off topic I guess._

_The other two Demon Busters who were with us, they watched our backs, assisting Sirion with replenishing or taking over if he got too tired healing or creating spells to add protection to all of us. Sadly neither of them had demons, so it made the fight harder._

_In the end, we managed beat the Jacks, Snakeman congratulating us on our teamwork. After everyone was out, only one team having to go home, that being a bunch of young adults, clearly younger than Sirion and Yuki, but older than Scout. I could hear them screaming at each other over whose fault it was. Idiots._

_Well, after a brief ceremony, we were given our licenses, had a party, ate and drank heartily. At least everyone but Scout drank heartily. It's confirmed, she's only fifteen not old enough to drink booze yet. Normally, someone her age would be considered too young to become a Demon Buster, but an exception was made due to her skills and clear need to protect those dear to her._

_I wouldn't be surprised that when Sirion passed out wasn't just from the adrenaline finally crashing down on him, but the amount of alcohol he consumed. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up with one hell of a hangover._

_That's all I have to say I guess._

_You did great Sirion, I'm proud of you. We all are, I know it._

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	25. Entry 24: November 16th

Okay, that was embarrassing, fell asleep while writing the last entry. And to wake up late in the afternoon with a killer hangover. God I never puked so much in my life.

Lesson learned; don't get into a drinking contest after getting your ass handed to you all over the place to get a simple license. That made no sense what so ever! Damn it!

Guess my adrenaline really crashed that time.

Though why Sith wrote in it, don't know, not like anyone really can read it. But I guess I can't keep him and the others in the dark forever. They will want to know more about me, but should I even tell them now? I mean, after all this time? Everyone could end up hating me or believing I'm crazy instead of honest.

Plus reading what he wrote, he really does trust me to consider himself really linked as he put it.

Is it really fair then to keep him in the dark still? To keep everyone in the dark?

I mean, I never even told Kuroe-Sensei about my previous life. How would Kaien react to that?

Man, I'm so confused; I don't know what to do now.

Should I tell at least Sith and maybe Pix when I visit her at the recovery room?

Sometimes I really do feel crazy just writing these questions down.

Gotta cut this short, Snakeman's knocking on my door! Must mean he has a new mission for me!

Later!

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	26. Entry 25: November 16th -nighttime-

Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!

The service entrance was attacked again! But this time, it was an Oni leading some Shikigami!

We managed to beat them, but barely. Security footage showed one of the Innocents apparently was possessed, only releasing the Oni and letting the Shikigami inside due to some weird woman. It was hard to see with the footage. She was so fast, but it was obvious, she's dangerous.

Several other Innocents got killed too, mostly from due to being in the crossfire.

I never saw Azura and Asayake cry so much over their own kind. I…I couldn't help but cry for them too.

It just isn't right to see others kick their bodies aside like they were trash. Give them some dignity as you would to a human being, to a true demon hero too.

Besides the Innocents being killed, no one else was hurt too badly. We had a lot of ice and fire mages with us thankfully.

All I want to know is why does everyone fight against one another's viewpoints whenever someone brings up the Rebirth of Tokyo?

Shouldn't there just be a common goal we could all aim for?

I mean, despite the more dangerous demons roaming, I actually do like having them around. A lot are pretty friendly, some even funny to talk with at times.

Sorry, I just can't write any more without getting more upset.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	27. Entry 26: December 8th

Snakeman called me into his office a couple days ago, why? I'm moving to Shinjuku Babel.

Now that I have a Demon Buster's License, there's almost nothing more he could teach me here. But he did say I was always welcomed back if things get bad there for one reason or another.

It feels like it's too soon to just be moving up the ranks like this.

But I guess when one's determined, it happens.

I told Snakeman however that if something happens at Home III to call me if he ever needs back up. Despite being rough, he is really a nice man. I want to repay him whatever I can for helping me.

I also found out that Kano is going to Babel as well, probably to get stronger, tired of helping newbies arriving at Home III from other Homes or whatever location they might come from.

Although, I wouldn't be too surprised if he came along, just to find Yamaguchi.

That's right, I didn't mention it before. Yamaguchi had left Home III a while back, finding out through a female Demon Buster named Mackenzie.

She told us that when she saw and talked to him, he told her that he was going to Babel in order to become Mikanagi's pupil.

The very thought worries me, and I know it must worry Kano when he found out.

I mean, ever since he left, we haven't heard from him once.

No word of his death came to us from passing Demon Busters, so that's a relief.

But we still worry for him. He's such a nice guy; I fear he could be taken advantage of pretty easily, especially if he gets caught up with that bastard, Mikanagi.

Took us several days to arrive and settle ourselves in Babel.

The place is busy as hell compared to Home III.

Sure it can be pretty busy there too, but nowhere near as badly as this place.

Almost instantly I had to go to the pharmacy and get some painkillers for a migraine I got once I got settled.

Kano and I live on the same floor, so the two of us hang out, becoming pretty good friends.

I have yet to find Yamaguchi, but hopefully it'll be soon, Babel can't be that big, can it?

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	28. Entry 27: December 8th -nighttime-

Okay, scratch that, Babel _IS_ that big, and most of the floors I don't have access to because of my license rank.

But guess it isn't all that bad, I get to see my clan members more often than having them waste magic thread and stones to visit me whenever I contact them.

Man, every time I log in on the communicator, I'm almost always screamed at by the girls. Not because they're angry, but they missed me so much, though some of the guys miss me too, but not as badly as the girls. It's kinda funny to be honest.

I just hope none of them have a crush on me, hate to disappoint them that I'm actually gay. I'm crossing my fingers they wont kick me out because I'm gay.

I mean, it'd be really stupid for them to do so, but it wouldn't surprise me too if they had a problem with my sexuality. I've had to deal with it plenty of times long before becoming a Demon Buster.

Also, I'm going to have to find the Central Control Room sometime tomorrow, I'm supposed to meet with my new commander there.

His name is supposed to be Yamamoto the Steel-Willed.

Wonder if someone from the clan might know where he is? If not maybe Kano?

Guess I'll know soon enough.

I really need to get some sleep now, hope these earplugs I bought will drown out the metal going on next door.

Yeah, "w_onderful"_ neighbors I have.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	29. Entry 28: December 9th

Found the control room, not as hard as I first thought once shown the way. Thank god I bumped into Ursula and another of her students.

Once I got there after catching up with her and meeting her latest student, I was shown around the control room.

Yamamoto explained everything about how Babel works, the Commune's operation, the different levels, where I have access and where I don't.

Seems that for now, today was more of an introduction of my new placement here than back at Home III.

There were a lot more Innocents roaming compared to Home III.

Wonder if I'll get to meet Azura's brother at some point?

Probably not if he's as important as everyone makes him out to be, I would need to really be up in the ranks or get lucky to meet him. Either that, or Azura comes by and drags me off to visit him.

Man, just noticed Christmas is coming.

Well, since I've been saving my money, I might spurge a bit and get some of my friends some gifts.

I only hope I do well in finding them good gifts.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	30. Entry 29: December 25th

So far a fun day today, yup, it's Christmas! But instead of it being boring like last year, this one was much more eventful.

To start it off, I had gotten a message on my comp to come by, a package left at my door with special thread. It took me to Vespa's home base, Souhozan. When I got there with a few others, I was greeted with a Christmas party by everyone.

During the party, I got quite a few gifts, I was really surprised.

Some of the stuff I got was a Demon Survivor uniform that I got from Ursula and her older sister, Ulrika. They even got me a pair of red framed sunglasses.

Yes, they were invited even though they weren't part of the clan, showing just how great these people were.

Kikyon and Ondai had gotten me some fancy looking jewelry that'll not only look good on me, but protect me due to their craftsmanship, so it was a huge win on my part.

I also got a pair of really expensive wings known as Data Wings from Genbeeb. These sets of wings come in a variety, an example being mine and Gen's. Her wings were transparent cherub like rainbow wings that boost her speed as she ran. My wings were pink Arch Wings. And to make them extra fancy were equipped to help me fly, so whenever I wear them now, I appear to be one of the fastest in the clan. I'm sure there are others or will be at some point, but it's still funny to think it.

Yuki, a girl different from the male, to make it easier, she's the one Sith mentioned when I got my license. Well she had gotten me a really cool looking cape.

Got some new weapons, some I can't use yet due to the proper licenses needed.

My demons also got stuff too. Most of it was food related, melons, chocolates, things like that. They were also given some new tailored clothe more durable than what they wore when I first contracted them.

As for what I got for my friends, I did what I could.

It was probably cheesy or maybe even cheap, but I did my best when searching through stores, but I found some really great looking wine I felt all the older members would love. And I was right; many of them were amazed that I would even spend that much for them.

I had gotten Gen, Scout, and a few others some gemstones that were hard to come by, knowing they were looking for them to do demon crystallization for their gear.

I had gotten Yuki some stuff relating to what she was aiming for, namely some hard to come by weaponry.

I got Ursula some basic makeup, nothing fancy, but not cheap either. I also got her some books I felt she'd like. I usually saw her reading whenever I was training and she didn't need to watch me like a hawk as much.

Her sister sort of got the same gifts, but most of the books I got her were relating to what she was studying. Their demons, I got some fancy chocolates suitable for them, hoping they'd like it.

As for everyone else's gifts?

Well, if I listed all of them, I'd end up using more pages than I already had.

But all in all, everyone had gotten awesome gifts from me as much as I had gotten great gifts from them. I do feel a little bad that I didn't get something just as good if not better compared to what they gave me.

Then again, we're all in different financial situations, so it wasn't' like they'd expect me to spend forty million or something on them if I can only make fifty thousand a day or so. Guess you could say, the fact I took so much time and worked so hard to find good gifts, it meant much more than the actual stuff.

I guess that makes sense?

Maybe writing this after partying and drinking wasn't such a good idea.

But I digress, I'm just really happy that so many people here in the Vespa Clan are so amazing.

They've help me out so much during my stay.

I wouldn't know what to do if any of them got hurt or worse.

Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	31. Entry 30: May 10th

Sorry for the long hiatus in adding entries, but nothing really happened that was worth noting right away.

Few things that were exciting was shown some new Demonic Cities, going there with my clan and friends to train. Also, I finally found the man I needed to speak with to learn Bless. So now I'm on my way to learning proper enhancing skills, meaning I'm one step closer in becoming really useful to others.

Also, I got my first mission from Yamamoto finally.

But it was a relatively lame one.

I had to deliver some codes to a pair of people who came to do work from their respective churches. Basically they were here to do missionary work.

First one I talked to was a woman from the Messian Church.

Two words, total bullshit. It sounds just like Christianity only worse! When I had asked her what her _"God's"_ view on homosexuality was, careful not to reveal my sexuality. Well, she told me that they deserve nothing but burning in hell for all eternity!

Total psycho! I can't believe Wolfgang is part of that order! And not just him, so is Scout and several of my clan members being of the Law Alignment. Okay, maybe not all of them are Messians, but still.

The guy from the Gaian Church was no better.

Talked crap to me nonstop, because I was just an errand boy and had to give him the code so he could do his job. God damnit!

I questioned him about what his church does and while it sounds better, still total bullshit just like the girl's church. No laws to keep things in line? That's fucking crazy!

We need laws to keep things in balance, but we also need enough freedom so we could be happy. Why isn't there a third church or whatever that does both?

Freaking crazy people.

And my phone's going off.

It's Yamamoto; he has another job for me.

Guess I'm going to have to get used to not getting a lot of sleep then.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	32. Entry 31: May 11th -early morning-

Can't stay to talk too much, I got my newest mission and it might take a couple days, mostly me getting lost.

But I wanted to toss this in; I finally met Azura's brother, Setsu!

They do look alike, not because they're Innocents, but as actual brother and sister.

It's amazing at how human they look and act.

But unlike Azura, Setsu seems quieter while she'll be asking questions nonstop, curiosity compelling her forward. He even seems more demanding just by looking into those blue eyes of his.

I kinda wish I could've talked with him more, learn more. He seems like such a sad kid. Then again, that much responsibility, even for an Innocent, it must stress the poor thing out.

Gotta get going, hopefully I'll get to add more to this regarding my mission.

All I can say is that there are two more Obelisks just like the one in Nakano.

First one to go to is located in Ichigaya, it's relatively closer, or so they say. Afterwards, I'll go to the one in Shibuya.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	33. Entry 32: May 11th -evening-

I am never getting a Choronzon! Those fuckers are annoying to fight even with Sith blasting them to hell and back! And they're creepy as hell to look at.

But I'm getting off topic.

I found Ichigaya's Obelisk. While the one in Nakano seemed peaceful with its green lighting and aura, this one was fiery red, lava pooling around. A miracle really that I didn't die from heatstroke or the Innocent and researchers stationed out there haven't died from the heat and demons.

I collected the data from the Innocent, though he acted weird.

It was almost like that Obelisk possessed him momentarily. I mean, it was the exact same question that freaky Gaian guy asked me yesterday when I was delivering the code to him.

Once I was done, I used a traesto stone I purchased a while back, transporting me back to Babel.

I delivered the data to Yamamoto and Setsu, then headed towards Shibuya.

My god, the place was a crystalline paradise!

There were so many fairies there, different Pixies than the ones back in Home III. There were several Oberon, Titania different than what I've seen before. There were even different breeds of Hua Po.

Oh, I even made a new Demon friend, another accomplished breed called Harpy!

Her name's Haruna when we met. She's really pretty, but unlike other Harpy or similar bird demons like them, Haruna actually wears something around her body.

They're scraps of cloth, but she states that she hates men trying to get her because of her body, so covers herself so they have no choice but to see what she really is, not what she looks like.

I wonder if someone assaulted her before or she witnessed an assault that made her that way?

Either way, Haruna was happy that not only did I want her to be part of the team, but I didn't want her, for her looks.

Yes, she's cute, but I see so much more potential in her than looks alone. And already she proved helpful to me. She helped guide me safely to the Shibuya Obelisk.

When I got there, I talked to the Innocent stationed there collecting data.

And it happened again! Just like the Innocent in Ichigaya, this one acted as if he had been possessed briefly! But unlike the other one, this one gave the same question the Messian girl asked me.

I told Setsu and Yamamoto about the Ichigaya Innocent, which did concern them, but I think they're going to get only more concerned when I report about this one too.

I think I have an idea what these Obelisks might be doing here. They each have a color. Green, blue, and red.

They're the same colors of the three alignments. Neutral, Law, and Chaos.

I think in some ways, the Obelisks may give or take more power to certain demons based on alignment, species wise.

I even gave my theory to them.

Yamamoto tried to scoff it off as nonsense, but Setsu actually took interest. He told me that he'd have some other experienced Demon Busters head out to do more studies relating my theory.

If there's a chance its true, then it might help with the Rebirth of Tokyo as well as finding out if the Obelisks are a true threat or not.

If they are and need to be removed without causing harm to the ecosystem, then it'll be done. But if it's impossible, other ways will have to be found.

I actually felt pretty giddy being taken seriously like that, having my idea used for research. Even after I was relieved from the mission, allowed to go home and rest up until the next one, Setsu had stopped me, wanting to talk to me.

He seems really interested in me, a similar look Azura gives whenever she and I hung out together. I even mentioned it, causing him to actually blush a little.

I brought him out to a nearby café much to Yamamoto's dismay of Setsu leaving the building just like that.

But hey, Innocent or not, kid needs some fresh air in a way.

So we sat together and talked a bit. Setsu was very mindful and could read my emotion so well, it was a little frightening to be honest. Wonder if Azura can do that too?

Whatever, the two of us had fun chatting before we eventually had to part ways so he could get back to work.

Hope I can get to talk with him again, he seemed to brighten up when it came to not having to talk about work.

Even seemed to be having fun talking about other things, even playing with Sith a little by letting my little buddy sit on his lap for a while. Well at least until my demon friend got bored and wanted to stretch his legs.

Looks like things are quieter tonight, thank god.

Maybe someone finally yelled at them to shut their music off or at least turn it down some.

Hope it was Kano; he can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

Speaking of him, that reminds me, I still have yet to find Yamaguchi. I heard rumors from a few Demon Busters that they saw him with Mikanagi, the two going out together on missions.

Guess the bastard did take him under his wing, making him his pupil. I just hope he's okay, but I won't know until I actually see him than hearing rumors and such from others in the area.


	34. Entry 33: September 17th

Oh god, we finally found Yamaguchi, but he's in the hospital under suicide watch. Fucking shit, I can't believe it.

After all this time, we finally find him and he's a mess. And it had to be during a mission too.

Why didn't I see it? Why didn't Kano see it? Why didn't anyone help him? Why didn't Francois do anything to help him, to tell someone something was wrong sooner?

No, Yamaguchi couldn't have been suicidal.

Something must've pushed him to even think of doing such a thing.

That has to be it, it just has too.

It would explain why no one knew, why his own demon partner didn't say anything.

It makes much more sense than the man just wanting to end his own life just like that.

Kano and I are renting some cheap motel room closest to the hospital.

God I hope Yamaguchi snaps out of it. He's such a talented man. He doesn't deserve to go through this bullshit!

I don't know what to do to help him.

I can see Kano's stressing out too, I think he's even been crying or really drunk to show this much emotion.

Either way, he has good reason; it's obvious in his actions.

He really does love Yamaguchi and feels like he just failed the one person who meant most to him.

I hope we can visit him, maybe Francois if he's allowed out of the comp, even briefly.

He might be the only one with the necessary answers to help his friend, to help us help him.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	35. Entry 34: September 19th

I'm going to fucking kill Mikanagi! I swear to whatever fucking god is out there, I'm going to fucking kill him!

Francois told us everything. He had been temporarily placed into Kano's ownership due the two being each other's emergency contacts in case of serious trouble.

I should back up on what the hell I'm talking about. How this hell even started in the first place.

It happened in my mission; I had to do an inspection in a once famous hotel known as Celu Tower.

I had to do an inspection among others, find out what was in there.

Apparently it was relatively new for demons to start inhabiting, so we needed to know what demons mostly reigned.

I was put in a team with others sent to investigate as well.

I was able to bring members of my clan along, Scout included.

She was thankfully still a Demon Buster. She had that new Garm with her, she named him Ram due to his constant headbutting into people, playful or not.

I was specifically assigned by Setsu to gather information regarding the demons, collecting anything useful, be it samples I find, word of mouth from other Demon Busters and demons alike.

When entering the place, just like Suginami Tunnels, the inside was completely warped. Few locations were normal rooms, the rest empty rooms filled with demons, old chests and boxes filled with stuff.

Some useful, others were just plain junk no one wanted other than the demons living here.

While we were there, we encountered a small Principality and Koppa Tengu, the two of them joining Scout when they met her.

They seemed to be really good friends, but knew they had to fight because of their species' alignment. Therefore, by going with a Demon Buster, they don't have to listen to the other demons telling them what to do. They're named Prin and Tenpa.

I encountered other Demon Busters, a few Innocents sent in for studies, collecting data as I was assigned. Some of the data I collected was mostly word of mouth.

I purchased a small camera earlier before leaving for here. I used it to take pictures, some for fun, others for work. I even got a couple extras, giving one to Scout, as she had to take care of lower floors. Apparently, while there were weaker demons down there, namely the Tengus and Harpies; they were stealing supplies and research material as well as causing general mischief.

Some of the Demon Busters I talked with were praising Mikanagi as if he were some god, meaning the son of a bitch was here too. But it also meant Yamaguchi was here too, I just had this gut feeling.

It took us a few days to explore the entire tower because of the warped rooms and the general height of the place. Even with a team, it was still rough to get through. There were very powerful demons inside, a lot of them being divine based. The few that weren't, I rarely encountered due to the section we were at.

During the days we stayed in the tower, we ran into other Demon Busters. A lot of them I recognized.

Oh god, it was on the last couple days we stationed, before we had to leave, our research just about done. I found one of the Demon Busters from back at Home III, but it wasn't a good encounter sadly.

He was seriously injured. Who he was, he was a really friendly guy, having helped me on basic teachings such as fusion gauges and whatnot. His name's Nabu, owning a Pixie named Utu, you-two as it's pronounced. Sorry for getting off topic, I'm just a wreck.

Nabu, oh god, the poor man, I never saw him angry or scared. So seeing him both, it was horrifying. His arm had been ripped clean off, the poor man was screaming so much, cursing Mikanagi's name. I managed to calm Utu down, getting her to tell me that they were ambushed by divine demons.

They were originally paired up with Mikanagi, however the fucking bastard left them behind when one of the deformed Archangels cut Nabu's arm off. They would've died if he hadn't been screaming so much.

I never saw Necaz look so sick in my life. She had to drag the screaming man off to get him emergency treatment. Utu followed after, clearly distraught over what had happened, feeling so useless.

I never felt so much rage at this, yet fear too. I could see it in Kano's eyes too.

We had one thing in our thoughts, Yamaguchi and Francois. Both could be in serious danger.

I managed to force myself to the end of what was granted, a force field preventing me from going further. At the time, I didn't know who caused it, but knew it was nothing I could do unless I was stronger or had used a higher ranked plate to gain access.

But that's beside the point.

Kano, Sith, Gen, several other Demon Busters, and I managed to reach a set of doors, Mikanagi standing not far from them.

Before I could stop him, Kano started yelling at him where Yamaguchi was.

The son of a bitch had the balls to say that we just passed him.

It was only hearing Kikyon's terrified scream brought us to where she was.

When we arrived, oh god, I thought seeing Nabu's arm cut off was bad enough.

I felt sick.

I could even hear a few others who were with me already vomiting, human and demon alike.

There was blood everywhere. Pieces of what used to be some sort of divine demon, no demons splattered about.

They were barely recognizable except for bits of cloth and broken weapons scattered.

In the middle of this bloodbath.

Oh god, it was Yamaguchi, Francois passed out, clearly exhausted.

But Yamaguchi, he was in hysterics.

He was cursing Mikanagi nonstop, his voice in such a high tone I didn't think was possible. I could even see the poor man had gotten sick, evident by the vomit near him. There was even vomit near where Francois laid, clearly showing they were disgusted with what they did.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Before any of us could react, Yamaguchi had taken a piece of a broken blade, using it to slit his own throat. If Sith hadn't used Electrical Discharge to knock him back and out cold, he could've cut a serious artery. But he was still bleeding heavily; he would still die from blood loss if nothing was done soon.

Kikyon and several other medics had to treat him.

I was once more useless, unable to help.

No, I did somehow help by just having Sith there to stop Yamaguchi from ending his life like that.

Kano and I could only watch while they dragged him and Francois off to get them immediate medical attention.

Kano and I, the two of us, as much as we hated it, had to finish the rest of the investigation. But, not before finding Mikanagi, finding him trying to kill an old man.

At first I thought he was being a bully before the old man revealed himself as a demon, another divine based one known as Power.

He and Crusher had trouble with taking it down, namely due to the constantly flowing of demons coming in, attacking at all sides.

Much as we hated it, the two of us helped Mikanagi, sadly saving them.

Sith's Sonic Boom and Absolute Zero really saved us.

Once things were cleared and nothing else could be found or go further, we went back to Shinjuku Babel.

I wanted to go and see Yamaguchi as much as Kano wanted too, but we were forced to turn in our reports.

It was really hard to do so without going crazy.

We tried to tell Yamamoto that Mikanagi abandoned people, leaving them to die, that he did something Yamaguchi to make him try to commit suicide. But the old fart wouldn't listen.

Only Setsu did, but he had no power to do anything relating to Mikanagi.

Yamamoto clearly had more power over the boy as much as it may have looked to be the other way around.

The old man seemed willing to let a few low ranked Demon Busters die for the sake of letting his so called _"Best DB to exist"_ not have his name be smudged like that.

Fucking assholes, to hell with both of them!

That's the whole experience of what led up to Kano and I talking to Francois, unable to see Yamaguchi.

Francois was so shaken over what he did.

He literally slaughtered his own species, ones twice his size, twice his power, yet still very much the same as him.

He told us that Mikanagi ordered Yamaguchi to kill if he was to stay at his side, neither lifting one finger to help.

Only time they fought is if a Divine came at them, other than that, nothing.

Yamaguchi begged him not to make him kill divines, cried even.

My fear was also confirmed which also added to fuel to Kano's rage.

Mikanagi took advantage and slept with Yamaguchi! He used him like he was nothing! Toyed with him like a child does by ripping the wings off a fly!

Mikanagi is completely insane, I'm sure of it!

Francois told us that the bastard even went as far as telling him he was the most important thing to him and would do everything in his power to protect him.

Mikanagi is a sick, twisted monster.

Remember what I said before about Chronzons before?

Well, I'd rather deal with those for the rest of my life if it meant that bastard would be ripped of his license, locked away like the animal he is.

Yamaguchi needs us. No, he needs Kano and Francois by his side the most.

Whatever gods are out there, please let Yamaguchi come back to us.

Please, let him come back to his old self.

Don't let him lose everything he worked so hard to obtain.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	36. Entry 35: October 5th

I managed to talk to Setsu privately regarding what happened at Celu Tower. I had hoped he could do something to have Mikanagi punished.

However, I soon learned that there were a lot of other complaints relating to that son of a bitch. As he told me, I soon learned that I was right. He has no authority to take his license away, to have him locked up. Mikanagi's far to well known, to popular, to valuable to the Commune to lose him.

I was so disgusted at this place, I just wanted to return to Home III, no, return to my real home.

I wanted to return and leave this hell behind.

I wanted, no, I have to take Yamaguchi with me, Francois and Kano too so they can heal together.

Azura and Setsu need to live as kids, not treated as adults, forced to grow up as much as they seem to be fighting it.

I even have to take my demons, every one of them with me too. I didn't want to leave any of them behind, risk they get hurt or worse.

I have to find a way to get home and bring those closest to me, take them with me back if they want too.

It'll be better there than here, away from corrupted bastards like those part of this so-called Commune. And I'm wouldn't be very surprised if the Gaian and Messian Churches are just as bad too, if not worse.

But until then, I have no choice but to suck it up and bide my time until an opportunity arises. It's all I can do now.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	37. Entry 36: January 15th

Setsu was nice enough to help personally hire some attendants to help Yamaguchi recover, careful not to have him further agitated. He even found some way to have Mikanagi's license temporarily suspended, meaning he couldn't do anything or he'd end up in prison.

I don't know how that kid did it, but he's a godsend. At least some justice was made, just wish it was more permanent.

Since the accident, everyone in my clan has been pretty quiet. A few tried to liven things up, but it was just not the time. Some even got frustrated and left, claiming that he wasn't part of the clan, so why should we care, thus causing conflict.

I feel bad people in my clan are fighting. I didn't want them too, but here they are, fighting each other over the fact one of my friends tried ending his life.

Kikyon has had to go to a therapist for a few weeks as she had a near complete mental breakdown from it. Even others were made who witnessed Yamaguchi's suicide attempt, the butchered bodies, Nabu's injury.

Speaking of him, I heard that there's a chance Nabu might come back after going through some rehab with a new prosthetic arm. I want to see him, but he's apparently asked not to see anyone.

If only there was a way to help him, help Yamaguchi through this, but what can I do? Any of us do really? We're not therapists. We can't read minds, can't erase the nightmare they endured physically and mentally.

Chances Nabu and Yamaguchi will ever be the same are not likely, but I can't help but hope they will come back.

Every single day I would find Kano at Yamaguchi's room, tending to him. He looked like a total wreck. Bags under his eyes, face sunken in. I could tell he was punishing himself in some ways over what happened.

Not much else I can add, or more, what else can I add?

* * *

Read and review ^w^


	38. Entry 37: July 8th

We're made to go back to work, well more put back to working for the Commune a few months back. But it wasn't anything of huge importance.

I continued working on becoming a better enhancer, but I've also been working on collecting demonic crystals. Certain ones I found, I've been selling to other Demon Busters. Others I've made, using demons who wanted to be crystalized. Two I even have attached to my gear.

My wings, I have a Pisaca crystal attached, that one given to me by a synther I hired. She kept failing to crystalize my own, so to make up for it, gave me one of her spare ones, having no use for it. I managed to crystalize my demon, Casa was his name.

He was a strange demon, but friendly enough though for us to bond well enough before his body turned to crystal.

I plan on picking the perfect gear to attach his crystal too. I don't want his sacrifice to go in vain.

I also have a Lilim crystal I attached to a special talisman I won in a gambling I got caught up in.

I couldn't have won if I hadn't befriended a lucky based demon, a Lucky Angel to be precise. She was tough to befriend, but with help from a few friends vouching me, I had her join my team.

Wait, I should really back up on what happened, this is making no sense, even to me, and I experienced all this.

Well, as stated at the beginning, we were made to go back to work.

However, a lot of us weren't in any shape, so Setsu made Demon Busters he claimed were being to lazy to do the tougher work, giving us time to relax and tackle easier jobs. At least until he either runs out of excuses or we feel confident to start tackling harder jobs, more so if there runs the risk of bumping into Mikanagi again.

During that time, I had gotten new demons, and as a present from Setsu, a reward basically for the work done at Celu Tower. Maybe even his way of apologizing for not being able to help as much as he could, regarding Mikanagi. Well, I had gotten a temporary demon and item depository passes. I used the item pass in hopes of storing what I rarely used, namely extra clothes I hardly wore.

I also used it to hold extra weapons I rarely used, mostly due to lack of experience modifying and hopefully synthesize crystals into them to make them stronger.

Other than that, the demon pass sat collecting dust in a sense. I only used it when I ran out of room in my demon slots and I had decided to at least start taking it serious in regards of being a Demon Buster. That meant I had to look for means of obtaining crystals. If I purchased them from others, I'd be out on the street, but if I make my own, I'm only spending fifty thousand, saving me a ton of money.

Sadly, that meant I had to actually go out and look for such demons. That's where Casa and the Lilim come in, as well as a few others. Some I purchased, others I made, all willing mind you.

As for the talisman I won, well there was a horribly messed up man. I later learned when I contacted Snakeman that he had fled from Home III in hopes of getting a better life for his family, abandoning his wife and unborn child in a sense. I was angry, but hearing the man was struggling so much, having debts to pay off, getting haggled and tricked. I felt horrible for him. So I helped him pay his debts to people he owed, one of which regarded a man from Arcadia.

Damn it was hike and nearly suicide getting there.

I only survived as well as I had because Scout, Koneko, and a few others from the clan accompanied me.

When I saw Scout, she was much stronger, now wearing the women's Messian clothes than the army uniform she used to wear. She now had a flower in her hair than a hat. But instead of her old inexperienced Inugami or Ram, her inexperienced Garm being out at her side, she had her Mirror Inugami, ironically named Mirror. Last time I really saw that demon was back during the test and a few times during our trek through the Celu Tower inspection.

Ondai came with us along with Kikyon, and as mentioned before, Koneko, another member of Vespa.

While we were traveling through Shinagawa, we encountered different landmarks, Scout explaining what some areas were. She even helped make a copy and scanned the map of the area into my comp, making navigating a little easier.

When we reached Arcadia, I was able to locate the man the other, miserable man had a debt too. I paid it, stating it was his money, explaining that he was sick with the flu, so asked for me to go in his place, apologizing for being so late.

Thank god the guy bought it, even asking me if I could collect another debt from another man. Ironically enough it was from Tanaka, Kikyon offering to collect it in my place as she could teleport there with her thread unlike myself.

Once we were done, the Messian asked us if he could get some help. Apparently his younger sister was ill and had hoped to get some good luck, a blessing almost from a particular demon, a Lucky Angel. We felt bad for him, so we managed to track one down, the others holding the other demons back.

I talked to her for hours, begging her to join one of us, any of us so we could help the guy's daughter. All he wanted if anything was just to see the data to show his sister. We could release her once she was registered so she could return home to any friends or family.

I don't know how or why, but she somehow changed her mind after talking with Ondai's Alice of all demons. But she picked me, me of all people to go with, letting me register her as not only my new partner, but collect the data off her.

Afterwards, I brought her and the data back, showing the Messian. He was in tears, thanking us profusely for helping him, asking if I could summon the angel.

I did, in which he thanked her for giving him this opportunity to help his sister.

Apparently touched, Gale, my new demon's name, asked if she could see his sister, possibly hoping to use a spell or give a prayer to help his sister.

He was ecstatic, guiding us all over to his place where his sister stayed. She was sick as he said, told us that she had cancer though it was pretty obvious from her appearance alone.

Chances of her even surviving it were very slim. Gale gave her prayers, but more for the girl's comfort so she wouldn't be in pain and her family wouldn't suffer if God did choose to take her to Heaven, make her one of his angels to watch over them all.

It was a bit bitter and uncomfortable for all of us, so when we finally left, it was a bit of a relief off our chests. I offered to free Gale if she wanted too, but she stated that there was something about me she liked, so offered to stay.

When we returned to Babel through the usage of a Traesto, I told the homeless man that I paid his debt for him successfully.

He was so happy to hear it, asking if I could help him once more, more so when seeing I had Gale out, realizing she was a lucky demon. He asked if I could help stop a woman from swindling people. Apparently she was cheating somehow, what her method was exactly, he wasn't sure, but for someone to win that many times and not lose a penny, she had to have been cheating.

Fearing he might be right, but also that she might have a demon to help her, I asked the others to accompany me in case she does pull some sort of dirty trick.

Thankfully Kikyon offered to come along, which in turn caused Ondai to follow, not wanting her to get hurt. I don't know if either are dating or just really good friends, it's hard to tell with those two sometimes.

But I'm getting off topic, Huey, the homeless man, he showed us where the cheating woman was. She resided in Shinjuku, a pretty desolate area to pick, she was just as much in risk of being attacked as any she swindled if they tried retaliating. A demon could hide in the buildings surrounding or have bodyguards hired.

When we found her, she offered to play a game. Fact I had Gale out didn't seem to faze her. Before I could stop her, Gale had offered to play a game with her, a winner take all than simple ones.

I have no idea what was going on, the two were speaking privately, as if they were plotting something. Whatever it had been, the woman agreed, using a strange coin, stating it was her lucky coin.

She flipped and when it landed, Gale picked a side, picking heads. And we won!

That woman was furious, screaming that it shouldn't have happened, revealing to us that she had been cheating. Huey was furious, threatening to murder her, Ondai barely holding him back.

I threatened the woman to give back all the money she cheated, no not just pay back, but double what they each lost. She offered to make amends, clearly not wanting to get arrested, get killed no less, tossing a weird talisman at me. She told me that it's what she used, that it was her real lucky item in winning due to the way it was constructed.

Either way, we managed to grab her, forcing her back to Babel. We had her detained and higher officials are not working on making her list everyone she had ever cheated. This includes on how much they lost to her and find out how to make it all back in case it's more than she has. Then again, she was dressed pretty snazzy, so I'm sure she'll make it back if not have her stuff auctioned off to pay everyone back.

I didn't really feel bad for her. She should've known better. People are struggling for money as is. They don't need to suffer more because of her actions.

As mentioned earlier, I had a Lilim crystal, which I acquired in the most unusual manner. I was asked to go into the Docks by a few Innocents, explaining that some Lilim whom surprisingly helped them with their jobs down there were disappearing recently.

It was found out that a Demon Buster who went rogue was slaughter them out of prejudice towards the species. We managed to find and stop him, or more I did. Kiky and Ondai were in a different section of the docks, mostly because there were screams. A giant demon had emerged and attacked some teenagers who snuck in here.

They were successful thankfully, no one getting hurt, just the demon who attacked the kids. As for myself, I got lucky stopping the guy, using some basic cuffs I had gotten recently. Because I was now an official Demon Buster, I had about the same authority as most police, meaning if I needed too, I could make arrests.

Once I had the bastard in the cuffs, I treated the injured Lilim in the area. One was badly wounded, her entire wing ripped off. Not even the best doctor could fix that, so I had to seal the wound off so she wouldn't bleed to death and offered to help her outside and find her someplace safe to live.

Instead, she asked if she could be crystalized instead. She knew it herself, she was useless for battle, for fusions. She wouldn't survive on her own with one usable wing, and she would become stir crazy if made to live at a hospital or something.

It was tough, I mean, I just met her, but the fact she begged me, I agreed. I registered her and helped her recover more. I wanted to at least give her a chance to fulfill anything until I got a gemstone needed and she was in stable condition for the process.

She was really happy that I cared so much about her, glad to have asked me, even telling me that she heard that crystals made from her kind are used to attach to talismans like the Bagua I had gotten. To be honest, I forgot about that stupid thing, but if it meant it could help her feel useful and help me become more useful, it'd be worth it.

Didn't take long to get the stone and help Lian feel ready, so when it came time to hire a synther. As tough as it was to say goodbye, having it feel almost as fast as we said hello, I know that in some ways, she'll always be with me. She'll literally be a part of the team eternally, not stored away, fused into nothing, sold like some object. No, instead she's being given a chance to feel useful eternally.

It was the same with my Pisaca, Casa, when I had him crystalized. He felt useless both among his species and even with me when I tried working with him to become friends.

The rest of the crystals were of elements that Kikyon and the others helped me locate and purchase. There were only so many times I could handle dealing with the crystallizations before I got really sick.

I've done other jobs such as bringing an occasional envelope to Huey's wife through the use of the Home Point's teleportation terminal. More than likely it's filled with some money to help her pay for any bills she has or anything she may need when she does have her baby.

That's roughly it for now I guess.

* * *

Read and review ^w^


End file.
